The Legend of Naruko Nohara
by Iskander Mandoraekon
Summary: Minato disowns Naruko after believing that his daughter was killed by Kyuubi when the sealing was done, she is then raised by his student's Rin and Obito. Watch as she takes the world by storm with the new Team 7 and shows her family what they missed out on. Obito/Rin/Kushina/Minato Alive; First Incest Fic, Naruko x Hiruzen(Naruto); Sai x Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Abandoned and Graduation**

* * *

**Heya, Iskander Mandoraekon here. I brought back my Naruto/Legend of Zelda crossover due to several requests to do so. Like last time, Naruko will be the main character and she will be dressed as and have close to the same abilities as Sheik, except for the magic and triforce. She will however have the goddess Harp and like Tayuya's flute will be able to cast Ninjutsu via music.**

**I wrote this chapter up a while ago and thanks to Emilbootanimefreak for proof reading it the first time I posted it. As a last word, I will be taking down some of my stories in order to rewrite them since I have hit writers block on a few. One of them will most likely be Team 13 since it has been forever since I could think up a way to write a chapter for that one. Please, Please read my Saber of Konoha story! I worked so long on it. Please review it too.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Naruto or Legend of Zelda characters you find in here.**

* * *

The earth trembled and the buildings crumbled. Something massive struck the ground with the force of a small earthquake. Konohagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, was not having a good day, that fact was made possible by the colossal Demon Fox that was currently trying to destroy the large village with it's tails and random Bijuudamas.

For almost everybody in the formerly slumbering village, both civilians and shinobis of all ranks alike, it had just appeared in the middle of the village, destroying several homes and businesses where it had landed and instantly fired off a Bijuudama, better known as the Tailed Beast Bomb. Nobody had seen it coming or even felt its foul, corrosive chakra that could normally be felt many leagues away.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the retired Sandaime Hokage and Head of the Sarutobi clan was organizing the shinobi of his village that would take care of the massive nine tailed fox. His plan was a direct attack led by the main clans of the village as a distraction while he summoned his personal boss summon, Enma, to push the Kyuubi away from the village. To reduce the collateral damage that the fox was causing.

Having everything that he needed ready, the Sandaime commanded the Leaf ninja to carry out the plan.

With the Kyuubi away from the village, everyone thought that they could now make a better plan to contain the Kyuubi outside of the village.

It seemed that everything was fine until everyone started to feel a tremendous amount of chakra that came from the Kyuubi, turning around they could see that the Kyuubi was creating a giant ball of black chakra right in front of his gaping jaws.

Hiruzen who was well aware of this technique, having fought a few Jinchuuriki in the past wars, felt panic, he quickly began to issue a new set of orders.

"Every person who can use the Earth element come forward and use the Earth Release: Wall technique. We need to hold and stop that attack or we are all doomed." The Sandaime roared as all the shinobi and kunoichi that were able to use the Earth element began the handsigns to use the jutsu, but it was too late as the Kyuubi began to throw the Bijūdama.

Just when they thought that they were dead a huge toad appeared and fell on top of the Kyuubi, and a second later, the Kyuubi had disappeared from that place along with the Bijudama, that exploded a few miles from Konoha, destroying a small village.

Hiruzen who was close to the area it disappeared in could only think, '_Minato_.'

* * *

**An hour earlier in a cave in the Hokage Monument**

For Minato this day had quickly begun as one of the happiest days in his young life. Kushina was going to give birth to their children today, a boy and a girl, he was going to have a family just like he had always wanted due to growing up an orphan during two Shinobi World Wars. But before that happened special preparations were needed to make sure everything went as planned, mainly because Kushina was a Jinchuuriki, one of the nine demon containers of the Bijuu. She housed the most powerful of them all, the Kyuubi no Kitsune and due to the powerful and raging nature of this specific demon, the seal which holds the Kyuubi would be severely weakened during the childbirth. Everything for the last few hours had been going smoothly, the twins were finally out of their mothers womb, the girl being born first, after almost eleven hours of the Sandaime's wife Biwako yelling "PUSH!" and Kushina screaming as she crushed Minato's knee in her titanium grip.

Unfortunately all of their happiness soon went downhill when they heard a low, threatening voice speak up behind them where Minato had set his new daughter to be cleaned by a young brown haired nurse.

"Hand over the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and your daughter will live longer than a few seconds." Minato and Kushina quickly turned around to notice that the nurse who had been cleaning their new baby girl, Naruko, had had her head removed from her body, and standing over the woman's corpse was a man with an orange mask that only had one eyehole on the left side of his mask and several flame like markings covering it, along with a black cloak that concealed his whole body, except for his arms which were covered by black sleeves and gloves, his long grey hair hanging spiked down his back. In his arms, resting peacefully was their newborn daughter, Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze, and he was holding a kunai to the baby's throat.

"Oh my god, Naruko! Please don't hurt her!" Kushina pleaded as she reached out into the air for her newborn daughter. Minato reached for one of his special kunai and said, "Who are you and what do you want with Kushina?"

"More worried about your wife than your newborn daughter I see. Very well I shall answer your question, my name is Madara Uchiha and I want what was stolen from me, the Kyuubi no Kitsune." The man chuckled darkly as he moved the blade closer to the baby.

Minato's and Kushina's eyes widened as the Yondaime positioned himself between the man holding their child and his terrified wife. "Thats a lie, Madara Uchiha died in battle against the Shodaime over sixty-five years ago!"

"Hahaha that would be true if I wasn't an immortal, as you can see I am very much alive and I will claim what is rightfully mine!" The masked man roared and he threw baby Naruko into the air above him and made a run towards Kushina.

"Save her Minato, save Naruko! We will be alright" Kushina screamed and took their second child, who they had yet to name, before running to the exit of the small cavern that she had been giving birth in.

Minato ran towards Naruko and caught her before the newborn could become little more than a blood stain on the ground and then threw his kunai to Kushina to execute the technique that had ended the Third War, the Hiraishin. In a flash of bright yellow he was beside his crimson haired wife.

Just then Madara grabbed Kushina's right arm and yanked her towards him. In a moment of desperation she handed their newborn son to the Yondaime, "Take them to safety."

Minato only nodded and disappeared in yet another yellow flash, bringing the two newborns into a cottage and lying them gently in a crib. Then he used his prized jutsu again, coming back into the cave.

But the cavern was now deserted, save for the dead bodies of Biwako Sarutobi, the ANBU guarding them and the wet nurses.

* * *

**Outside of Konoha**

"That was so heart warming, the both of you would have made a great family," 'Madara' said as he chuckled, placing the prone form of Kushina on an altar like stone. He then stared directly into the redhead's violet eyes and Kushina could faintly make out the three tomoe of the Sharingan, the Kekkei Genkai that the Uchiha clan was famous for, behind his mask as it began to rotate wildly. Kushina stared back blankly and deep within her mindscape a roar of great primordial rage could be heard echoing through her.

Suddenly Kushina screamed as she felt her stomach burn like a bonfire had been set upon her soft, currently pale skin and a dark-red cloak of bubbling malevolent chakra surrounded her body. Behind her the chakra was gathering and slowly the concentration increased, until you could make out a giant fox with nine tails squirming to break free from where it was bound behind it.

_'No not the Kyuubi… I have to stop it from escaping… it is going to destroy the village and my babies!'_ Kushina thought as she tried to stand up to seal the demon back inside her stomach, but she was just too exhausted. 'Madara' laughed darkly at her attempts to get up, "How fitting for the Bijuu to kill its own Jinchuuriki! Kill her, Kyuubi!"

The fox roared in anger, wanting to crush his container, yet wanting to do it of his own will and brought his colossal claws down on the spent Uzumaki, destroying the ground as it struck, however to both the bijuu and the madman's surprise when the dust cleared there was nothing there.

"Looks like I was just in time." Minato said panting as he held his injured wife in his arms. 'Madara' glanced at the Yondaime and shrugged as if the grey haired man didn't care that the Jinchuuriki hadn't died yet, "It doesn't matter, I have my pet back once again and thats what I wanted. Now destroy Konoha my pet!" 'Madara' yelled as he landed on the beasts head and he quickly disappeared, his body becoming a swirl of shadows, after a minute of waiting the Kyuubi puffed out of existence as well.

"We have to stop the Kyuubi and that man before he destroys the village and our family!" Kushina exclaimed. Minato nodded and he disappeared in a Yellow flash to drop Kushina off with their children.

* * *

**Konoha**

A tall figure with an orange mask and long grey hair appeared at the gates of Konoha in a swirl of shadows and calmly walked through it. The guards that tried to stop the man fell to the floor after a burst of speed, their heads separating from their bodies.

The man walked into the shopping district and bit his thumb, then performed the hand seals for a summoning jutsu.

The man slammed his hands into the summoning circle on the ground and a giant intricate pattern appeared on the earth around him, before a grand puff of smoke covered the whole area around the gate. Out of this smoke a great roar that shook the village could be heard, then everything went to hell.

A giant fox with nine tails began to destroy anything that came into its path. The ninja of the village where quickly gathering in the town square from where Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage led them into battle.

"We have to stall it until the Fourth arrives!" Hiruzen shouted summoning Enma, and he dashed off, while his boss summon worked to push the Kyuubi out of the village. After what seemed like an eternity of people screaming, begging for help and crying, a big plume of smoke covered the area in front of the Kyuubi.

Out the smoke came Gamabunta, the Boss Summon of the Toads and standing proudly on its head, with his white cloak fluttering in the wind, was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage.

"Its the Yondaime!" Many shinobi began calling in wild cheers

"Finally, we can destroy this damned Fox!"

Cheers erupted from the exhausted and injured ninja around Gamabunta and Hiruzen gave a smile when he saw his blonde haired successor. The fox snarled angrily, his Sharingan augmented eyes boring into the fearless blue ones of Minato.

Kyuubi charged another Bijuudama in front of his mouth and fired it in the direction of the village. Minato though reacted quickly, he threw his famed Hiraishin kunai in the ball's direction and made a quick seal. The ball collided with the kunai and disappeared in a colossal flash of yellow, like a miniature sun, far away from the village a massive explosion could be seen. Everyone gulped at the sight, wondering what would have happened had they been in it's path.

"Gamabunta-Bosu! I need you to stall it a little longer," Minato exclaimed as he summoned an altar and placed the twins that he held in his arms on them just as Hiruzen landed next to the man and Gamabunta nodded. He shot forward, his katana drawn to hold the beast down.

"What are you doing Minato?" Hiruzen asked before he saw the two newborns and noticed his successor beginning the hand signs for the Shinigami summoning scroll that Hiruzen had in his office. "I have to seal the Kyuubi, Sarutobi-dono!" Minato said as he looked back at his predecessor.

Minato's eyes widened as he felt something strike the back of his head knocking him unconscious. "Why did you do that Sarutobi?" Enma asked from his staff form, looking at his long time partner. Hiruzen sighed as he looked at his successor. "Live long and raise your children like the father you've wanted to be." The old man then looked at Enma. "I am going to seal the Kyuubi Enma, I knocked him out so he wouldn't kill himself and his children would have a father."

Enma gave a solemn nod to Hiruzen as the old man began the hand signs for the Shinigami summoning. Once the demonic figure appeared behind him Enma went up in a poof of smoke to return to the summons realm. Hiruzen nodded over his shoulder to the figure and the Shinigami thrust its hand into the back of his soul making Hiruzen grunt.

The Shinigami's hand erupted from Hiruzen's stomach and grabbed onto the Kyuubi, who roared in frustration as it fought against the Death God's grip. Hiruzen gave a roar of anger and forced the death god to rip the Kyuubi in half and the two halves were then absorbed by the seals on the two newborn's stomachs, making the babies cry at the pain.

"**Shiki fujin!"** Hiruzen roared as the last of the Kyuubi was absorbed by the baby girl, just in time for Minato to wake up from the strike to his head. The younger kage stared up in astonishment as the hand retracted back into his predecessor's stomach and Hiruzen fell to the ground, his soul devoured by the Death God.

Minato sighed as he closed the eyes of the fallen God of Shinobi and hearing a bubbling noise he looked over to where his children were, more specifically to where Naruko was.

Minato's eyes widened as he noticed that his daughter began to convulse while a reddish cloak enveloped her body. He quickly he ran towards her and tried to raise the baby, only to find out that it was like touching acid from one of Kiri's bio weapons.

He turned around to look at Naruko again after making sure his hands were ok, she had stopped moving and the cloak of red chakra had disappeared. Minato began to panic and raised his daughter to see that she was not breathing, he tried to do something but then he realized that it was too late.

Minato turned around to collect his still living child, but he then noticed that his daughter began to move. He thought it was just a small seizure from having become a Jinchuuriki, but then he noticed the girl's eyes turned a deep red like the pupils were bleeding. To say that Minato was scared was a little of an understatement, he panicked. His eyes widened as he thought that the Kyuubi took possession of the body of his daughter. He dropped Naruko from his hands and before she touched the ground, Minato caught the child again.

Minato snarled as he looked at Naruko with a small degree of hate, "The Kyuubi's taken possession of the body of my daughter, the bastard fox killed her. This thing is no longer my Naruko, she is the Kyuubi!"

He raised his head, leveling a glare of hatred at her and created a shadow clone to carry her for him in the form of an eagle masked Anbu, and pointed it at Naruko while saying, "That's no longer my daughter, not anymore. The Kyuubi killed her and took possession of her body, I won't acknowledge that Demon as my daughter, take her to the village and give her to someone." He wanted to kill her then and there, but if he did it all the deaths of the shinobi of the leaf would be in vain, the Kyuubi would be reborn again, and that masked man that attacked him and Kushina would take the demon. The only thing he would regret seeing tonight besides his dead daughter, would be telling Kushina that their Naruko was dead.

With a sigh, he and the clone left for the village, the clone going a different route than the original as Minato went to show the people their savior and tell his wife that their daughter had died.

* * *

**Day after Kyuubi attack**

If you were to ask any of the Konoha civilians and Shinobi present the day after the attack, they would say what they heard was a heart-warming speech given by their hokage to honor their new Hero, his son Hiruzen, named for the Late Sandaime that saved them all by sealing the demon fox into the baby's gut.

His shadow clone being the more clear minded of original and clone, gave the baby girl to Obito and Rin, who had a miscarriage of their own child during the attack. Telling them that the girl had been found on ground zero of where the Kyuubi had appeared, killing both of her parents.

Rin and Obito were happy to have their own child, especially once they found out that the violent miscarriage Rin had ruined their chances of ever conceiving again. The scarred Uchiha even decided to name the baby after his sensei's fallen daughter, Naruko (which was slightly amusing); the sensei who for some reason never got the memory of his clone giving the child to his students.

Rin and Obito both decided that the whisker marks on the girl's cheeks were from close exposure to the Kyuubi's chakra at this young of an age and decided to raise her as real parents would, never knowing that their little Naruko was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi's Yin half.

* * *

**Twelve Years Later**

It's just another day in the great village of Konohagakure no Sato, the Yondaime Hokage was cursing his life while facing the immortal enemy of all Kages the dreaded 'paperwork', while his loving red haired wife giggled watching him struggle against his torment, the chunin instructors were getting ready for their classes and genin teams were running about extra early performing D-ranks to get some extra money and experience as well as helping set up the arena and ceremony for the Academy Graduation. A twelve year old boy with cerulean blue eyes and golden blond hair with three whisker-like birthmarks on both of his cheeks was getting ready to train before he met his new to-be-team at the Academy at the Namikaze mansion.

The rising sun found a young girl of twelve with long blonde hair that reached the small of her back covered in a dark blue bodysuit was sitting in a meditation pose in the middle of the Nohara-Uchiha house dojo, breathing very lightly with her father, a Konoha Elite Jounin, Obito Uchiha, sitting in front of her and she had her hands pressed lightly onto her knees. Her crimson red eyes were closed, breathing in and out slowly. The six years she had been in the Academy had passed by slowly and today was the day that she and her parents had been waiting for. Finally an entire week after the Graduation Exams, she would know what sort of team that she would be placed on and just who she would have to address as her sensei and teammates.

Her calm, red eyes opened slowly taking a deep breath of the cold air as she slowly rose from her meditative posture, followed shortly by Obito to stand. The budding sunlight shone golden on the tanned skin of her bare whiskered face and she began a slow set of motions meant to make her body more flexible. Once the routine was completed, Naruko turned her back to the rising sun of the morning and walked into her home with her father to take care of her daily rituals.

Naruko paused in front of the body-length mirror in her room once she finished pulling her clothes and bandages on and tilted her head ever so slightly as she regarded her appearance that had been formed over her life under the tutelage of her mother, father and Uncle Kakashi. Naruko is a slender, tanned-skinned girl of average height, with crimson red eyes and blonde hair that reached down to the small of her back, which she kept in a bandaged ponytail at the bottom of her hair. Her standard attire consisted of a dark blue body suit, with an aged torn tapestry that has a red eye on it covering her chest, a thin leather belt around her waist that held the white light tanto she had received as a genin promotion gift from Kakashi on the back of her waist, and a pair of lightweight grey running boots, that hid her toes from view and allowed for stealth and easy use of Shunshin. She wore a grey neck warmer, which she kept pulled up to cover her face in order to hide her identity like her Uncle, She wears bandages around both of her wrists and thighs, her thighs to hold thin armor to her hips for protection, as well as to bind her chest under the tapestry and her fingers. She also had a grey face mask covering the bottom half of her face like her surrogate Uncle, Kakashi Hatake.

Having completed looking at her figure that many of the girl's in her class would kill for, she walked into her bathroom and washed her hands; before she wrapped some bandages onto her fingers and onto her head. The young Nohara then sat and ate a healthy breakfast of fruit, some meat and eggs with her parents and uncle Kakashi, Kakashi and Obito joking about the poor kids Kakashi would be getting for his genin team, especially since Minato was making sure his lazy student took a team this time instead of failing them like the past… thirty-eight. Setting the dishes in the sink, she attached her kunai pouches and hunting daggers to her body in case her to-be-sensei chose to administer the actual genin test that very day. It was a slight perk to have a family that was on the same genin team together.

Satisfied, she left the dining room and stopped to give her parents and uncle a kiss on their cheeks in front of the main door.

"Do your best honey!" Rin Nohara yelled as Obito wrapped his hands around her waist. "Oh, *sniff* they grow up so fast." Kakashi said, wiping a tear from his only showing eye, getting an elbow into his ribs from his former teammates.

A few minutes later, Naruko strode out of the small forest area that hid their house between the Inuzuka and Uchiha compounds. She quickly took off after that, traveling by the rooftops of the village being easier and less time-consuming than having to walk through the slowly growing crowded streets.

'_Finally I am going to be a genin!'_ Naruko thought, a small smile crossing her face beneath her facemask.

* * *

**Namikaze Mansion; Same time**

"I'm heading out, Jiraiya-erojiji, Yuri-imouto!" Hiruzen yelled as he quickly opened the door to head to the Academy to find out who his team and sensei would be. Hiruzen ducked as a small dark figure jumped at him while he heard his godfather yelling about no respect in the back of the house and looked down to see his younger sister, Yuri Namikaze, with a frown on her chibi-Kushina face as she squirmed to get up from the ground in front of him and cross her small arms across her chest. Yuri had their mother's violet eyes, along with pale, fair skin and the characteristic red hair of the Uzumaki clan just like their mother, neat and straight. Her outfit consisted of a tan battle kimono like Kushina used to wear as a child, short black shorts, and long black thigh high stockings with blue sandals. Yuri all in all was a miniature version of Kushina, even having the famous Uzumaki temper and chakra chains… Chakra chains that she would sometimes scare Konohamaru and the other kids of her class with.

"I will get you one day Hiruzen-Nii," The chibi piped up shaking her tiny fist in his face as if she were vowing vengeance for him dodging her customary flying tackle. Hiruzen laughed at his six year old sister's antics and gave the girl a hug.

He let go after a short while and left to head to the Academy, his sister yelling good luck to him as he walked out of the gates and met his three friends Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi once he set foot outside the gates. "You ready to be a true ninja?" Kiba asked excitedly, hoping that he was placed on the team of his crush, Hinata Hyuga. His white furred ninja dog, Akamaru, yipping from atop his head in agreement; Akamaru always enjoyed the petting and rubs he received from the Hyuuga main house heiress.

Hiruzen nodded with a look of determination on his face, "Yeah, let's go show our senseis just how awesome we are!" Hiruzen yelled with his fist in the air, close to striking the same dramatic pose as his super pervert of a godfather, before Shikamaru spoke up with a snicker. "You mean try to show Naruko your awesomeness?"

Hiruzen spluttered with a blush as he tried to dissuade his lazy, yet annoyingly smart friend, "N-no… It-it's not like that… Hehehe…" Hiruzen said as he scratched the back of his head. His friends just laughed as they continued their way down the road towards the Academy building.

* * *

Arriving at the Academy, Naruko noted that she still had thirty minutes before the classes started and students could enter the large building. So the bandaged girl climbed quietly up into the tree that sat in front of the large building and laid back against the tree trunk on the branch that hung over the door so that she could see who came early, letting the thick foliage hide her presence.

Straightening from her reclined position against the tree after twenty minutes, she noticed Hiruzen Namikaze walking onto the school property with his small group of friends.

She gave a small chuckle as the son of the greatest shinobi in the Elemental Nations groaned while arguing with the Inuzuka heir. She turned back to them in curiosity when she heard Kiba say her name in a teasing manner to Hiruzen. '_Why would they be talking about me?'_ She thought as she thought about getting closer to see what they were talking about.

Naruko blinked to clear her mind as the first bells that signaled school was about to begin had begun ringing and she dropped soundlessly from the tree branch and landed in a low crouch on the ground, startling Hiruzen and his friends, she vaguely noticed a blush on the Namikaze heir's face. "Let's begin!" She said softly as she walked towards the entrance of the Academy to find out who her team would be, just as more students filed onto the campus.

* * *

**Hey guys, as mentioned this is a Legend of Zelda/Naruto crossover. For this story, Naruko will have all the abilities that Sheik had in the Legend of Zelda games, except the magic and she will be the Kunoichi of the Year instead of a certain Haruno we know; personally I have no idea how Sakura was Kunoichi of the Year in canon, all she had was book smarts, after that she was just pathetic until shippuden; I could see Hinata or Ino as better Kunoichi of the years, at least Ino had her clan's taijutsu and ninjutsu, and personally Ino is hotter.**

**This is going to be my first Incest fic with the pairing as Naruko x Hiruzen (Naruto for those of you confused), they won't know they are siblings until later in the story after an accident which requires someone with the same blood to be a donor for her.**

**Lastly before I do the bios, the only type of bashing in here will be of Danzo for being the power hungry egomaniac he is and the council.**

* * *

**Naruko's profile currently**

**Name:** Naruko Nohara

**Aliases:** Yin Kyuubi Jinchuuriki; Lost Namikaze.

**Occupation:** Leaf Kunoichi

**Age**: 12

**Affiliations:** Konohagakure.

**Rank:** Genin

**Armament:** Senbon, kunai, shuriken, explosives, storage scrolls, White Light Tanto, Seals, Longbow, Arrows, Metal Whip.

**Kekkei Genkai:** Yin Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Solid Chakra

**Signature Move:** Wind Release: Cutting Air Blades

**Specialties:** Nin-Taijutsu, Speed, Tracking and Stealth, Bukijutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Assassination, Recon, Seduction, Fuinjutsu, Interrogation.

**Chakra Elements:**

Wind _(Affinity) _

Fire _(Affinity)_

**Strength:** Mid to High Chunin

**Endurance:** Uzumaki

**Agility:** Mid Chunin

**Chakra Levels:** Mid Jounin

**Genin Graduation Age:** 12

**Range of Attacks:** Close, Mid, Long

**Likes:** Ramen, Training, her family, Kakashi, Itachi (crush), her idols Kushina and Tsunade.

**Dislikes:** Fangirls, child abusers, rapists, arrogant brats, arrogant nobles.

**Hobbies:** Training, teaching younger generations and sparring with her mother, father and uncle.

**Dream:** To become a powerful kunoichi to protect her precious people and to become Hokage in Honor of her father after he was crippled; unable to become Hokage.

**Family****:**

Nohara Rin (Foster-Mother, Konoha Anbu Captain Taka)

Uchiha Obito (Foster-Father, Konoha Elite Jounin, Banished Uchiha)

Hatake Kakashi (Surrogate Uncle, Konoha Elite Jounin, Jounin Sensei of Team 6, Copy Cat of Konoha)

Mitarashi Anko (Foster-Sister, Konoha Special Jounin, Konoha's Snake Mistress)

Namikaze Minato (Biological Father, Yondaime Hokage, Yellow Flash of Konoha, Namikaze Clan Head)

Uzumaki Kushina (Biological Mother, Elite Jounin, Uzumaki Clan Head, Jounin Sensei of Team 7, Red-Hot Habanero)

Namikaze Hiruzen (Twin Brother, Genin of Team 7, Yang Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Namikaze Clan Heir)

Namikaze Yuri (Younger Sister, Academy First Year, Uzumaki Clan Heiress)

Jiraiya the Gallant (Godfather, Member of the Three Sannin, Konoha's Toad Sannin)

Senju Tsunade (Godmother, Member of the Three Sannin, Konoha's Slug Sannin, Senju Clan Head)

* * *

**Hiruzen's Profile**

**Name:** Hiruzen Namikaze

**Aliases:** Yang Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Namikaze Clan Heir, Hero of Konoha.

**Occupation:** Leaf Shinobi

**Age**: 12

**Affiliations:** Konohagakure; Uzumaki Clan; Namikaze Clan.

**Rank:** Genin

**Armament:** Kunai, Shuriken, Explosives, Scrolls, Seals, Katana, Toad Contract.

**Kekkei Genkai:** Yang Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Longevity, Uzumaki Chakra

**Signature Move:** Rasengan

**Specialties:** Strength, Tracking and Stealth, Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Assassination, Recon, Fuinjutsu, Interrogation.

**Chakra Elements:**

Wind _(Affinity) _

Water

**Strength:** Special Jounin

**Endurance:** Uzumaki

**Agility:** Low Chunin

**Chakra Levels:** Mid Jounin

**Genin Graduation Age:** 12

**Range of Attacks:** Close

**Likes:** Ramen (Addiction), Training, his family and godparents, Naruko (crush).

**Dislikes:** Traitors, Civilians that try to dictate what happens in the shinobi world, Danzo, those that betray their friends.

**Hobbies:** Training, playing pranks on the civilian council and clans.

**Dream:** To become the Godaime Hokage and meet the other Jinchuuriki.

**Family****:**

Namikaze Minato (Father, Yondaime Hokage, Yellow Flash of Konoha, Namikaze Clan Head)

Uzumaki Kushina (Mother, Konoha Elite Jounin, Uzumaki Clan Head, Jounin Sensei of Team 7, Red-Hot Habanero)

Nohara Naruko (Twin Sister, Konoha Genin of Team 7, Yin Kyuubi Jinchuuriki)

Namikaze Yuri (Younger Sister, Academy First Year, Uzumaki Clan Heiress)

Jiraiya the Gallant (Godfather, Member of the Three Sannin, Konoha's Toad Sannin)

Senju Tsunade (Godmother, Member of the Three Sannin, Konoha's Slug Sannin, Senju Clan Head)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Teams Assignments and The Team Tournament**

* * *

**Quick note before I begin, I have the Uchiha Clan as alive in here, only difference is that Fugaku killed the Clan Elders when they tried to create the coup. Also I finally got past my writer's block for my Lioness Rampant story, so the new chapter should be up soon.**

**I do not own Naruto characters or any Legend of Zelda references you find in here.**

* * *

Naruko gave a silent sigh, sitting in the back of her academy classroom for the last time, while watching all of the other graduates walk in to meet their teams and senseis. She had tied her Leaf headband around her waist like a belt after sitting down to wait for her classmates. One by one they all filed in, most laughing and boasting how they would be the strongest shinobi in the village just because they were now genin.

Naruko was joined in her usual seat in the back of the classroom by a boy named Sai, a clanless orphan that had the rare Sumiton Kekkei Genkai, he was also confused when it came to reading the emotions of others, which she often tried to help him with, also there was Shino Aburame, who was the heir of the Aburame Clan, a master with the bug arts of his clan and just like his clan, silent until something needed to be said. Then lastly there was Kishin Hyuga, a branch clan Hyuga, the girl had long, waist-length indigo hair, and her body was swathed in bandages; she wore a Kiri-style Hunter Nin mask, that had the Konoha leaf instead of Kiri's symbol on the forehead, that hid her scarred facial features, scars she accumulated when she had been attacked by her abusive father that had lost his position in the main branch due her birth as a bastard child. The shape under the bandages that covered the body made it obvious that she was a woman with her bountiful bosom that had already had Kiba Inuzuka rolling about the floor clutching his manhood in pain, and the gaps in between the wrappings showed pale and healthy skin that was tightly stretched over lithe and corded muscle from obviously hard training that she performed with Naruko and sometimes her spars with Tenten, a friend of theirs that had graduated the year before. Kishin unlike most Hyuga clan members, was well versed not only in the Gentle Fist, but also Goken and knew several wind and water ninjutsu.

Naruko considered the three of them as good and loyal friends, the reason for liking them is that they were quieter and more serious than the rest of the class as she could see so far, besides a couple other clan heirs, actually taking their career as shinobi seriously and not fooling around or acting cool like a certain Uchiha Heir that was chased by most of the fangirls along with Hiruzen Namikaze.

The four friends spent the next thirty minutes in relative silence, holding themselves back from killing a certain pinkette when the girl and her blonde Yamanaka heiress rival came thundering into the room in a race of who was better, the Yamanaka's crush of Hiruzen, or Sakura's brooding Uchiha crush.

When Iruka-sensei walked into the room, clipboard in hand and both the Hokage and his wife following him, Naruko and everyone in the class looked on in interest. She knew it was tradition for the Hokage to make an appearance at the team assignments, something about it being a morale booster or something, but there was no reason for his wife to be here.

Naruko watched as the scared Chunin stopped in front of his desk at the front of the class, a small smile on his face as he took in the sight of them all.

"Alright everyone, I would just like to say congratulations to all of you for getting to this point, everyone in this class has worked hard and earned their place here. However, before I assign you all to your teams and sensei, Yondaime-sama has an announcement to give." Iruka said before he stepped to the side, Iruka motioned for the blonde hero to take his place, everyone in the class going completely silent so they could hear what the hero of the village had to say.

"Hello everyone, before I get down to business, I would just like to say that I am very proud of all of you sitting here today, and I am looking forward to working with all of you further in the future. Now the reason I am speaking unlike usual is to announce a slight change in the graduation ceremony." The man said as he gave his lady killer smile. At his words a small, worried muttering filled the room, several people seeming to be afraid that they might not become ninja after all the work they had done, but as if noticing everyone's thoughts, Minato started to speak again.

"Don't worry all of you, you still passed the Academy genin exam, but in order to give your new Jounin sensei a better idea of your independant skill, we will be holding a small tournament." Minato said enthusiastically. "It will be like a miniature version of the Third Round of the Chunin Exams and it will be held after all of you have been given your team assignments, with your Jounin sensei there to watch the matches and observe what skills you have, it will be held in the Chunin Exams Arena."

This time the muttering was of excitement instead of fear that they had been dropped from the Shinobi program. The mention of a competition to show their strength made several of the more boisterous genin hopefuls grin, eager to show just how 'powerful' they were.

After the speech, Naruko tuned out most of the teams announced, not caring to listen to the groans of the people who didn't like who was being put on their team. There were more than a few girls spouting a waterfall of tears at finding out that they would not be on their crush, Sasuke or Hiruzen's, team. But Iruka, as Naruko and her gang could hear, had been doing this job for several years now and was used to hearing complaints about team placements, que the earplugs he placed in his ears before beginning the list.

"Team Six, Sai, Kishin Hyuuga and Ami Uzuki. Your Jounin Sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Iruka said, prompting Naruko to raise her head as he got to the more interesting teams out of the class. '_I guess Kishin has her wish about being on Sai's team.'_ Naruko thought with a chuckle as she noticed that her friend was happy that her mask hid her growing blush.

"Next, Team Seven will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruko Nohara-" Many of the girls moaned and glared at the uninterested Nohara in anger that they weren't the ones chosen for the team, many sending a glare of hatred, like a certain pinkette, at Naruko who just stared impassively back. "-And Hiruzen Namikaze, your Jounin Sensei will be Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. Team Eight, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka. Your Jounin Sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team Nine is still active, so Team Ten will be Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara. You will be placed under the command of Asuma Sarutobi."

Naruko didn't miss the look the Hokage and his wife sent their son at the moment Kushina was mentioned as sensei for their team, it made sense now why the redhead was here now.

"And finally, with Team Eleven still active, we come to the last team. Team Twelve, Sakura Haruno, Hibachi Nobunaga and Komuro Sadotra. Your Jounin Sensei will be Kikyo Yamanaka."

Each Jounin Sensei walked into the room to show their new students who they were, Kakashi being pulled by his ear by Kurenai Yuhi so the silver haired man wouldn't be late. The man gave a small wave when he noticed his surrogate niece and his sensei's son.

* * *

**Half an hour later**

The arena was only a small fifteen minute run from the Academy, though it took a little longer for the group to arrive because of several of the newly made genin being too excited to have listened in class about where they were going for the tournament.

Naruko let her eyes wander around the large arena usually only reserved for the chunin exams, she took notice of the terrain the genin would going to be fighting on and she then took notice of the people watching them from the stands. She of course recognised several, like her new sensei up in the Kage box with Minato, her uncle Kakashi and her parents, Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara. She also recognised several civilians, the Elders and the clan heads from the Konoha council. '_The civilians that showed must be the parents of the genin that passed.'_ Naruko thought as she noticed Sakura Haruno's parents.

"What is Hokage-sama hoping to get from this?" Naruko asked, catching the attention of Kishin and Sai. "It is almost like a mini chunin exam, it just doesn't make any sense at all." All she got for an answer was a shrug from Kishin, her friends may have been close to the top of the class like she was, but that didn't mean they knew what went on in the head of their genius Yondaime.

Naruko kept to the back of the group with Sai and Kishin, while Shino decided to stand with his new team, and kept her head tilted downwards so that nobody could see her crimson eyes looking around at her competition.

"Ok then, I am going to explain how this is going to work, so pay attention because I will only say it once." Iruka yelled from his spot in the middle of the arena. "When I call your name, you will come up and take a slip of paper out of the bag that I am holding here, on that slip will be the number of the match you will be fighting in. There is two of each number in the bag and you will be fighting whoever got the same number as you. They will be a standard one on one matchup, where it will be like the spars we have in class, only anything goes, that means weapons, jutsu, taijutsu etc. The fights will go on until either I call them for being too dangerous, or your opponent has been knocked out. You are only allowed to use the tools that you currently have on hand right now and participation in the matches is mandatory, so you will not be allowed to surrender before the match even starts."

At that statement the scarred chunin sent a small glare at a certain Nara who just smirked in his direction to piss him off, then Iruka turned his attention back to all of them. With the explanation on how the matches worked finished, Iruka began calling out each of the participant's names.

When it was her turn to take her number, Naruko stepped forward without a word and snaked her bandaged hand into the bag to take her number and walked off without even looking at slip of paper until she was back in her spot. When she looked down at it she noticed that she had gotten the number, Seven.

* * *

Kushina watched in semi-interest as the first five fights went by, most of the genin hopefuls weren't really anything all that special like she had seen a few act on their way over here, except when the Shikaku's son, Shikamaru she thought his name was, fought against a boy named Jirobo Hanshin, the firstborn son of the head of the merchant guild in Konoha. The young Nara had Jirobo dancing to his tune the entire match, much to the astonishment of his classmates, most likely since he was so lazy in their class.

She allowed her mind to wander through most of them, thinking about how much closer she would be able to get to her son by being his sensei, she'd even be able to meet Rin and Obito's daughter finally especially considering the fact that she had found out that Hiruzen had a crush on the girl. It had been easy to convince the Konoha council that it was a good idea to have her teaching her son's team due to her status as the previous Jinchuuriki, though the other choice had been Tenzo. While Tenzo would be able to stop Hiruzen if the younger Namikaze lost control, Kushina stood the best chance of _teaching_ him how to control it.

Sho took mild interest in the sixth match between the Haruno girl and Kishin, Kushina knew the girl because the redhead had been one of the people with Tsunade and Hiashi to save her from her abusive father, though Tsunade was never able to fix the scars. Kishin utterly destroyed the pinkette with a quick Jukken strike to the girl's solar plexus that made the Haruno throw up most of the non-existent food she had for breakfast. Kushina could see Minato shaking his head, they both felt sorry for Mebuki for having a fangirl for a daughter.

"Number Seven please come forward!" Iruka yelled, breaking the Uzumaki matriarch out of her thoughts. Looking to see who would be fighting, only for her eyes to widen in shock and she giggled at her son's misfortune.

* * *

"Number Seven please come forward!"

Naruko looked up as her number was called, she had sat down with Kinshin in the back to watch the matches. She stood up and made her way to the door, letting out a small sigh as everyone noticed who the next combatants were, she turned to see who her opponent would be and noticed Shikamaru patting Hiruzen on the back as the Namikaze came forward.

She saw the boy's eyes widen for a moment as he turned from where he stood in the field and to see his crush walking towards him from the contestants area, the Namikaze's friend's faces getting paler by the second as the Nohara slowly walked out onto the field. This wasn't what Shikamaru meant when talking about Hiruzen showing Naruko his awesomeness.

Without a word or second glance to either Sai or Kishin, who had absolute faith in their friend, Naruko made her way to the arena floor, her opponent following behind the top kunoichi quietly. '_This is a little surprising,'_ Naruko thought as she reached the middle of the field. '_He is never quiet.'_

Naruko moved to the far side of the arena with Hiruzen standing nervously in front of her.

"Naruko…"

Turning her head slightly so that she was looking at the Namikaze, Naruko kept what could be seen of her face blank as she waited for him to get whatever he was going to say over with.

"Please, just surrender so I won't have to hurt you."

Her expression went outright murderous in an instant at the boy's words, "Excuse _me?_" She snarled, slightly scaring Hiruzen and making Kushina and Minato facepalm in the stands in embarrassment. '_Damn it sochi, you never say that to a Kunoichi that is actually serious with their profession, especially if you like the said girl.'_ Kushina thought as she noticed Naruko tense in anger, she even noticed her best friends Mikoto and Tsume laughing their heads off in the stands.

"Begin!" Iruka shouted before he shunshinned out of the arena, having already noticed Naruko's anger, having already experienced the wrath of a pissed kunoichi in his youth from accidentally falling into the Hot Springs while training with Mizuki. Kakashi sighed from where he sat with Rin and Obito. "Damnit…" The cyclopean said with a groan. "She's gonna kill him…" His statement got solemn nods of agreement from the Nohara-Uchiha family.

Smiling behind her scarf at Hiruzen's confused face, Naruko slowly reached behind her back and then shot her hands forward, making the blonde scramble to dodge the senbon and kunai she sent his direction.

She didn't miss the flinch from Hiruzen at her attack as she ran forward, this was one of the reasons she didn't really like boys, they always underestimated her because she was a girl. '_You'd think they'd have learned when I put Kiba on his ass with senbon in his joints.'_

She rolled her shoulders one last time as Hiruzen landed to face her, the joints clicking loudly, before bending down at her knees. To most of the genin and civilians watching, Naruko then became a blur, leaving nothing but a small cloud of dust that was kicked up in her departure. But to the chunin and up, the Nohara was merely moving at a speed thought impossible for one so young to reach, as she appeared right in front of the Namikaze heir.

Before Hiruzen even realized what was happening to him, Naruko grasped the boy by the wrist, planted her feet on the ground, and slammed her other hand in an open palm strike with enough strength to throw the blonde across the arena floor to slam into the arena wall hard!

Without giving Hiruzen a moment of reprieve as he stood from the rubble of where he hit the wall, Naruko quickly closed the distance between the two of them, pulling her tanto from her back as Hiruzen pulled his own katana from the sheath at his side.

When she reached him, Hiruzen had finally gotten over the shock of the surprise attack and attempted to swing down at her, only for Naruko to stop his blade, pushing it off to the side with a tilted tanto. The movement pushed Hiruzen off balance and gave her enough time to bring her slightly bandaged fist up and slammed it into the Namikaze's undefended stomach, winding him from the force of the blow as he fell to his knees and coughed.

The Uzumaki and Namikaze family heads winced as they noticed their son getting his ass handed to him by the girl he had a crush on. "Damn, I can see why they called her a prodigy in the Academy." A deep voice said from behind them, startling the two Namikaze parents. Minato smiled as he turned around. "Jiraiya-sensei! When did you arrive?"

The old toad sage smiled at his former student, "Just in time to see your son get his ass kicked by a girl." Jiraiya said with a grin that had Kushina laughing, much to the embarrassment of her son, who was struggling to breathe.

By this point Hiruzen had recovered, and had gotten into his father's sparrow Taijutsu stance, though it was clear from both the over tilt of his stance and expression that the blonde was unsure of what to do against his crush and he hesitated to attack.

That hesitation cost him dearly, as Naruko took the moment it had given her to swing her right leg in a powerful roundhouse. Hiruzen was able to use his arm to block the strong attack with a wince, it still made him stumble to the side, losing his stance and his arm began to ache with a new wave of pain, yet he was able to stay on his feet unlike before.

He saw her face harden as he pulled back, finally getting into the right mind-set for the fight, and brought the flat side of the blade of his katana up to block the kick she sent to his chest just in time. Turning on the spot, Naruko hooked her feet around the blunt side of the blonde's blade and made Hiruzen lose his balance, before spinning her tanto around in one hand and striking her opponent in the shoulder with the blunt edge of the blade.

It was enough to make the boy fall to the ground, just in time for Naruko to step back to avoid the blade that came speeding at her head, Hiruzen following it up as if he hadn't been struck by a heavy blow. '_Damn Uzumakis and their damn stubbornness.' _Naruko thought.

She followed his movement, not letting him put any space between them so he could use his katana, swinging her own shorter weapon at any opening she could see. Smirking Hiruzen let himself fall onto his back, Naruko leaning forwards slightly as she almost followed him, before planting both of his feet into her stomach and lifting her off the ground and away from him. He saw her eyes widen in surprise, following through with the movement and rolling to his feet as Naruko landed back on her feet. It didn't take Hiruzen a moment to rush towards his crush, a tanto appearing in his other hand from a seal on his wrist, and crossed them over his head just in time to block the blade of Naruko's own tanto.

Pushing back, Hiruzen was able to jump away, but instead of trying to close the distance again seemed to attempt another try to get the girl to surrender again, despite the part where _she_ was kicking _his_ ass.

Not letting up on her attacks, Naruko swung her legs at his own, hoping to take out his legs.

He jumped over her leg sweep, aiming his blade at her right arm as his feet returned to the ground, Naruko's breath coming out harder as she tried to keep up with his stamina.

"C'mon Naruko you can't win! I will outlast you!" Hiruzen shouted.

Letting out a snarl at the boy's arrogance, Naruko attempted to send a kick at his chest, her red eyes glaring at him.

"You're an arrogant ass, you know that!" Naruko shouted. Her kick landing, and the strike was enough to throw Hiruzen off balance as he tripped backwards, before rolling out of the way when she tried to slash her tanto across his skin.

"Hey I'm just pointing out-" Hiruzen began before he was kicked in the face by a pissed Naruko.

"You think I'm weak!? That's why you're trying to stop me you sexist pig! I'M NOT WEAK!"

Naruko kept trying to kick the boy, getting closer. All of the clan heads and people who knew the Namikaze family just shook their heads from where they sat watching the Hokage's son piss off his opponent.

"No wait you're wrong! I'm not-" Hiruzen yelped as he dodged another blow that sliced the front of his orange jacket.

"SHUT UP!" Naruko shouted.

This time when Hiruzen blocked her blade, the force behind the strike was enough to send him skidding back and the follow up kick that she added chakra to sent him flying back into the wall. Luckily, before his opponent had time to follow through with her strike, Hiruzen appeared in front of her, covered in the first stage cloak and kicked her in the side, knocking her away and rolling across the ground both of them ignoring the gasps of everyone at his use of the Kyuubi's chakra.

Neither of them followed through with the opening, letting Naruko get back to her feet with part of her body suit ripped off, revealing the tanned skin of the side of her stomach. Something that made Obito want to throttle his sensei's son for.

Slamming his katana into the ground next to him, Hiruzen bent his knees and leaned forward slightly, his now sharper teeth bared. He held his right hand up, a swirl of blue energy forming into a ball above his hand, forming his father's famed technique, the Rasengan. The ball started getting bigger and bigger, until it was as big as Hiruzen's fist.

The energy slowly becoming more of a ball shape caused everyone to gasp in shock, '_He's going to use that on her!?'_ Minato thought as he prepared to stop his son incase the Kyuubi's chakra was influencing him. Hiruzen smirked as the two of them got into their stances, it still took him longer then he would have liked to form the legendary technique.

Not having time to think of anything as the two began rushing towards each other, Naruko unsealing a metal studded whip as she ran forward.

Naruko was already swinging her whip by the time she caught up to him, his eyes widening in shock as the whip wrapped itself around his chakra covered arm and with a sharp tug of the whip she forced him to embed his rasengan into the ground, spraying rocks and dirt everywhere, before Hiruzen was swiftly knocked out by Naruko's foot hitting him in the side of the head.

The stadium was silent as they watched Hiruzen crumple to the ground unconscious, some of the civilian's jaws dropping as they saw the Hero of Konoha get his ass kicked, even after the training some of them saw his parents give him.

Iruka was the first to break out of his stupor along with Shikamaru and Sai, "Winner, Naruko Nohara!" The scarred chunin shouted as Naruko began walking past him and Kushina ran down to check on her son.

Once Minato had everyone calmed down, the matches started back up in earnest, though none of them matched the intensity of Naruko and Hiruzen's match. Sasuke Uchiha's match against Sai came close, leaving an infuriated Sasuke on the field bound by Sai's ink snakes and one of his infamous Ink Lions sitting on top of the pissed Uchiha as Mikoto laughed at her son's misfortune.

After the matches ended and almost everyone had regained consciousness if they had been knocked out. Minato had everyone of the graduating genin come onto the field to stand before their chosen sensei. "Well done all of you on your fights, I am happy that you put your all into them!" The Yondaime shouted so everyone could hear. "In three days, you will meet with your senseis for your complete genin test where they will evaluate you by themselves in tests of their own making! This round was just for us all to see what you as individuals learned so that it will make your senseis have a better time teaching you and of course, so I know my own shinobi better."

He gave a quick nod to the senseis and genin, "Now I know you guys must be tired, so go home and get some rest to prepare for your sensei's test!" Iruka shouted as Minato stepped back to talk to his sensei.

"You are all dismissed!"

* * *

**How did you guys like the chapter? For Sai's sumiton, it's translation is Ink release. So I basically made his ink ability into a Kekkei Genkai after I saw Killer Bee do basically the same thing during his fight with Kisame in Canon.**

**Forgot to mention this earlier, but I had Kakashi give her his fixed Tanto that was broken at Obito's 'death' during Canon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Genin Test

* * *

**Here is the Genin test, now usually we have it with Kakashi, so with Kushina I hope to keep you on your toes.**

**The Teams as pointed out last chapter**

**Team 6, Sai, Kishin Hyuuga and Ami Uzuki. Jounin Sensei Kakashi Hatake. **

**Team 7, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruko Nohara and Hiruzen Namikaze. Jounin Sensei Kushina Namikaze. **

**Team 8, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka. Jounin Sensei Kurenai Yuhi. **

**Team 10, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara. Jounin Sensei Asuma Sarutobi.**

**I do not own Naruto characters or any Legend of Zelda references you find in here.**

* * *

Three days after the fights occurred, all of the former academy students turned genin were back in their old classroom to wait for their new senseis that they had been introduced to before the tournament. One by one each team was called by their arriving sensei, until only two teams were left. Those two teams were Seven and Six, and they just kept on waiting. And waiting.

**Two hours later**

"Why are we still here?!" Hiruzen bellowed, pulling at his spiky blonde hair as his genetically embedded Uzumaki ADHD started acting up, it wasn't like his mother to be this late to anything. He then marched over to the door and pulled out some pranking supplies from a scroll in his orange and black jacket. Due to his back being turned towards the others in the room, they couldn't see a thing he was doing. But personally, Naruko, Sai, Kishin and Sasuke didn't care about what the prankster had in mind.

Another thirty minutes passed before Kakashi finally decided to grace them with his presence… being dragged by Kushina's chakra chains. When they reached the room he noticed the eraser being held up by the door and pointed it out to his sensei's wife, so as to not incur more of her wrath.

'_Such an immature thing_,' the cyclopean thought as he stood up and opened the door. The eraser began to fall and then it was obscured by a puff of smoke. In its place was a pail of rainbow colored paint that was blocked by Kushina's chains with little problem. However, Kakashi wasn't so lucky and ended up looking like a multi-colored popsicle stick wearing a mask… A mask that for some reason didn't have a single drop of paint on it. When it stopped the genin in the room opened their eyes to see Kakashi standing in the same spot he had been, only now he was covered in paint and was staring at his sensei's son, who was rolling along the ground laughing, with nothing short of pure murder in his eyes.

"That was very childish," the cyclopean said as he rubbed away some of the paint covering his lone eye. "Well, my first impression of you is..." he paused for a dramatic effect; "you're an idiot and I hate you." This earned him a glare from Hiruzen and he just eye smiled back at the Yondaime's son, before he turned towards his assigned team. "Meet me on the roof in ten minutes, while I go clean off." With that he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Kushina smiled as she patted her son on the shoulder. "Ok Team Seven, like Kakashi's team, meet me on the roof in five minutes." The redhead said before she shunshined away. Five minutes later the new Team Seven was seated in front of the Yondaime's wife on one of the many benches covering the school's roof.

"Ok, let's start with introductions," said the beautiful redhead.

"Why don't you go first Ka… sensei," Hiruzen suggested excitedly.

"Fine," Kushina said with a false sigh of exasperation as she looked at the expressions of her new team, her son looked excited while Sasuke and Naruko just looked bored. "My name is Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. My likes are my family, training and spending time with my sochi and musume. I dislike perverts, tomatoes, the old fart Oonoki and masked assholes that try to destroy the village. Hobbies, I like practising kenjutsu and learning new forms of ninjutsu. I am living my dream." She then looked over at her son. "Ok, sochi goes first."

"Alright!" Hiruzen said as he pumped the air. "My name is Hiruzen Uzumaki-Namikaze. I like training, my friends, the Sandaime, my Imoto, a good fight, a certain girl and the glorious ramen. I dislike the three minutes I have to wait for my ramen to finish along with people that would attack my family and friends and the idiots that don't know anything about sealing while making fun of it. My dream is to become the Godaime Hokage. My Hobbies are pulling pranks and training to be the best." Kushina nodded, giggling inside since the girl he liked was next to him, and then looked at Naruko.

"My name is Naruko Nohara. I like the true food of the Gods Dango, Training, my friends, my family, Anko-nee and Kakashi-otousan. I dislike Fangirls, those that betray their comrades and people from Noble clans that believe themselves to be better than others based on their clan's name alone. My dream is to either become the next captain commander of the Anbu or complete my father's dream by becoming the Hokage. My hobbies are Training with my friends and family, teaching younger generations, playing the harp and sparring with my mother's Anbu squad."

"And last is little Sasuke-chan," Kushina said excitedly, wanting to learn more about her best friend's youngest though she and her son sent challenging glares in Naruko's direction, Dango and Ramen had been at war as the food of the gods since Anko and Mikoto challenged Kushina in her youth. Said boy turning a bright pink in embarrassment as he remembered his mother's stories about her exuberant friend.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I _love_ tomatoes, I like my Nii-san and Kaa-san and training. My dislikes are fangirls, people who don't take their training seriously and the Haruno girl that stalks me. For my dream, I want to become the next clan head of the great Uchiha." The emo of the team said with a slight smile and righteous aura when he mentioned tomatoes like he was challenging his new sensei, his mother having told him about her old friend's hatred of the food for looking like a tomato in her youth.

'_Grrr_,' thought Kushina. '_Why Mikoto!? Why did you have to tell him!'_

"Well now that that's out of the way, tomorrow we will be doing the real genin exam," Kushina said excitedly, getting a confused look from Hiruzen and Sasuke as they stared at her, Naruko already knew due to Kakashi telling her all about his genin days with his team.

"But, we already did the genin exam and that tournament thing!" Hiruzen exclaimed in confusion, he had been partying the entire time they were waiting for their sensei's to show up.

"That was to gauge your skill levels in the Academy," Kushina said as she stared down at her son in disappointment. "This test is to see if you will actually become genin, besides you got your ass kicked by Naruko here in the tournament, so don't be so cocky." Hiruzen looked away sheepishly as his two teammates turned to stare at him.

"Out of the students that graduated through the first genin test, only nine out of all of them will actually become genin." She paused for effect as she looked at her students. "All right then, be at training ground seven by six A.M sharp. Don't eat any breakfast or else you'll puke from the exherstion." Kushina smiled before she stood up and jumped off the side of the school building, performing a shunshin of water halfway down. The water catching a humming Iruka as he exited the building.

"I believe I might enjoy having her for a teacher," Naruko said as she watched her former sensei get soaked, before she turned and walked down the school's side. Sasuke nodded and walked away as Hiruzen tried to pick up his nerve to ask the bandaged blonde on a date, failing to notice that she was already gone.

* * *

**Training Ground Seven**

The next morning the three members of Team seven made their way to the appointed training ground. Hiruzen came eagerly to the training ground thinking that he'd be the first and impress his mother/sensei and be able to ask out his female teammate, only to find Naruko and Sasuke already in the training ground, both of them working on their own katas.

At the appointed time, unlike a certain cyclops, Kushina appeared in front of her students in a puff of smoke and flurry of water. When they caught sight of her, she was wearing a blue forehead protector with her hair tied up into a high ponytail, with strands of her red hair framing the sides of her face. Her attire consisted of a standard Konoha flack jacket over a black short-sleeved shirt and black form-fitting pants that reached her calves.

"Hello everyone! Are you ready for your test!?" She asked excitedly as she vanished in a burst of speed and then reappeared near some posts and set down three boxed lunches. Then the redhead pulled out an alarm clock and set it near the lunches. When she turned to look at her students she saw that Hiruzen was muttering to himself in a form of preparation, while Naruko just stared at her impassively and Sasuke was muttering something about his brother and surpassing him.

* * *

**Elsewhere in Training Ground Twelve**

"Where is Haruno?" Kikyo Yamanaka, the aunt of Ino Yamanaka, asked as she stood in front of Hibachi and Komuro. The two male genin hopefuls shrugged as they looked around the clearing for their pink haired fangirl of a teammate. "Well this is great," Kikyo sighed as she pinched the bridge of her elegant nose. "I am not going to tolerate this type of behavior at all for someone who wishes to join Konoha's Shinobi Program. When you next see Miss Haruno, tell her that she is the reason her two teammates were sent back to the academy to wait to be genin till next year. As for her, she's being kicked out of the Shinobi program for good."

With that said the Yamanaka woman shunshinned away to go grab a bite of dango with her sister-in-law, while her two former genin hopefuls planned many tortures upon their so called teammate.

* * *

**Back in Training Ground Seven**

"Now that I have your attention I will explain the rules." Kushina pulled out two bells and attached them to her belt, underneath her Jounin flak jacket. "All you have to do is get one of these bells from me before the timer sounds."

"I think you're missing one," Naruko said. "There's only two."

"That's right Naruko-chan," Kushina said with the trademark Uzumaki grin. "There are only two bells. That means that at least one of you three will fail the exam. The person who doesn't get one of these two bells will be tied to the middle post here and be forced to watch everyone else eat the lunches that I made this morning. Also, the person that is tied to the post will be sent back to the academy to wait another year." As the Uzumaki matriarch said this, she was looking at her son and his teammates with an inquisitive look, as if she was trying to figure out which of them would be the one to fail.

"Now, I want you to come at me with everything you guys have got. Come at me with the intent to kill, or you will never be able to get a bell. Now let's begin!" As soon as Kushina said that, the three young genin hopefuls vanished from sight into the trees surrounding the clearing.

* * *

**In the forest; One hour later**

"So Sasuke-san, how do you want to go about this," Naruko asked from behind her Uchiha teammate quietly. They were sitting in a tree that had a view over the clearing, while staring at Kushina who hadn't moved in the last hour, except for when she kicked her son's ass with Team Seven's new number one jutsu, **One Thousand Years of Pain**.

"Well, first we need to know how serious Uzumaki-sensei is going to be taking us," Sasuke said as he watched Hiruzen slink away to the treeline while spamming Kushina with clones. "We are only genin, new ones at that. There is no way that three fresh genin can take on an Elite Jounin on our own, especially since Kaa-san said that she was an S-Class shinobi." He may be arrogant because of his clan, but he wasn't stupid enough to believe that he could take on someone of his sensei's calibur; Itachi had drilled that into his head the hard way in his third year at the Academy.

"Alright then," Naruko said as she looked around for Hiruzen. "I'll go first. Kakashi-otousan told me that these tests usually are about teamwork, so while I catch her off guard you can get her bells and if we fail we can come up with a new plan and probably include Hiruzen into it too when he is done acting like an idiot."

Sasuke nodded at her logic and he began preparing for a fight with an S-class shinobi that would probably beat the crap out of them.

* * *

Kushina scanned the treeline as she stood in the open field. So far her future student's ability to conceal their presence was in the acceptable range, though she was a little disappointed in Hiruzen for making a joke of this. Now the redhead just had to wait for them to come and try to take the bells. After all, why go out looking for them when they had to come to her. '_I wonder who will try first_.' She thought. As soon as Kushina's thoughts left her mind, Naruko appeared in front of her.

"Kushina-sensei," Naruko said as she stared into the woman's violet eyes with her red ones. "We are going to fight now."

"You know, compared to the other two, you are a little weird," Kushina said with a giggle. '_Maybe that is why Hiruzen likes her so much.'_ Naruko then shocked her by forming a small grin that shifted her mask a bit as she slid into a mixture of the Uchiha Interceptor and her husband's Flying Sparrow stances. "I do things my own way instead of others, so that I can confuse my opponents," the red eyed blonde said. "Now let's have a good fight."

"Very well," said an excited Kushina. "Let's begin your first lesson, taijutsu." She then reached behind her back and pulled her katana from it's sheath. "Come at me whenever you're ready."

"Fine," Naruko said as she sprinted towards her red haired sensei. She started with a swift roundhouse kick that Kushina blocked with the flat side of her sword and Kushina then pushed her off, sending her skidding back a few feet. Naruko jumped forward again, this time leading with her left, and then performed a high jump roundhouse kick. Kushina blocked each of the strikes with a fair amount of ease. Naruko then aimed for the older kunoichi's gut but Kushina vanished from sight and appeared crouched on the ground with her hands in the tora position. "Never let your sight of your opponent go."

"Shit," she said as she whipped around with her tanto and cut into Kushina's neck with surprise evident on Naruko's face that she actually hit her.

"Boom…" Kushina said as her body started glowing, too late for Naruko to figure out that she was a clone, the clone then exploded; singing and throwing Naruko back a bit with the stomach area and the bottom half of her right pant leg of her body suit destroyed. When the smoke cleared, nothing was left of the crimson haired Jounin.

Hiruzen pieced it together first from his hiding place and he quickly began to scan the area for his elusive mother. His eyes widened when he found her… Standing directly behind him.

"Heeellllloooooooo Sochi!" Kushina said happily as Hiruzen flew out of a tree towards his fallen teammate in panic. Naruko, who looked like she was having a bit of trouble standing up, flung herself backwards to avoid Kushina as the woman appeared in front of both her and Hiruzen. Missing the two of them, Kushina smirked and and held up a single hand sign. "**Water Style: Water Clone Bullet!"**

Kushina suddenly turned into water, revealing that she had been a water clone as hundreds of fast paced bullets fired off at the two blondes, prompting them to dodge multiple times.

Once the attack finished, the two genin hopefuls looked around for their elusive sensei. "Where is Sasuke?" Naruko asked herself as she looked around for the duckass hairdo, immediatly getting Hiruzen's attention. "He should have come out by now to help with the plan."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at his crush, "What plan, I didn't know about a plan?" He asked in curiosity. Naruko sighed as she remembered her other teammate that was standing next to her. "You wouldn't know about the plan, because you decided to run off like an idiot and attack Kushina-sensei straight off the bat like a buffoon." She said as she sent a pointed look at the now sheepish looking boy. "heh heh, sorry about that."

After a bit of searching for their missing teammate, Naruko and Hiruzen walked into a slightly burnt clearing just as the crazy redhead left one Uchiha buried up to his neck in the ground. "Well now I see why you didn't help me with sensei." Naruko said with a grin under her mask as she received a growl from the Uchiha's hurt pride.

"So what exactly happened, Sasuke?" Naruko asked once she punched a laughing Hiruzen in the gut, before moving to help dig her teammate out of the ground. Sasuke muttered something under his breath, "Sorry what was that?" Hiruzen asked with his trademark Uzumaki smirk.

"Fine…" Sasuke said. "It all started…"

**Flashback:**

_"Ok, time to go help Naruko," Sasuke said to himself, as he jumped from tree to tree to get to the main clearing. Only for the Uchiha to freeze in his tracks as he heard a giggly voice next to him._

_"Aww, I wanted to see what Mikoto-chan's son could do," Kushina said with a fit of mad giggles as her foot slammed into Sasuke's side, sending him into a tree a few yards away. As the two began to fight, one Sakura Haruno was watching them from a few trees away and doing a silent cheering for her crush, not knowing that her former teammates where looking to dish out some pain upon her person nor that she was no longer allowed in the shinobi program. By the look of her, she had been watching him and only him since Team Seven got to the training field. She had been pissed when she saw Naruko whispering with him earlier, thinking that the blonde had been trying to steal 'her' Sasuke. Sakura then held her breath when Sasuke touched a bell, while his arm and leg was being held by Kushina in their Taijutsu match, but he ultimately failed to take it. As he got up, he began to make hand signs._

'_That looks like a really advanced jutsu,' Sakura thought in fangirlish amazement. 'No one just out of the academy can do something like that.'_

_"__**Fire Style: Great Fireball!**__" With that, Sasuke unleashed a large fireball towards the Uzumaki/Namikaze Matriarch. When the attack ended, he saw nothing of the crimson haired Jounin. Suddenly a pair of hands burst from the ground beneath him and grabbed the boy by the feet and pulled him under, "__**Earth Style: Double Suicide Decapitation!**__" Soon Sasuke was just a head and a smirking Uzumaki Jounin was walking away in triumph, while also signaling for the Lion masked Anbu that was watching to remove the pink haired girl from the Training Grounds._

**Flashback End:**

"Well damn," Hiruzen said with a whistle as Sasuke brushed some dirt off of his shirt. "At least you didn't get her shoving her fingers up your ass and making you fly into the river." Naruko and Sasuke nodded in agreement, having watched that unique experience happen from the forest. "So what are we going to do now?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the other two from his spot on the ground.

Hiruzen's face became serious as he stroked his chin. "We need a plan if we're going to have a chance of taking Kushina-sensei down. She is a Jounin for a reason."

Naruko nodded in agreement as she helped Sasuke stand. "Right. We need to know what we're capable of before we can make a strategy. I'm a close to mid-range fighter, with some Bukijutsu and Taijutsu to back it up. I also have a couple Wind and Water jutsu that I learned from my mother."

Sasuke nodded to her and went next, "I know a few genjutsu, my Clan's Interceptor Taijutsu and a couple of my Clan's Fire jutsu."

Hiruzen tapped his chin in thought as they waited for him to share his abilities with them. "I'm good with Wind jutsu, since Naruko knows some water ninjutsu, maybe Naruko and I can drive her to the water with some well pointed Wind jutsu while Sasuke here keeps Kaa-san busy with some Taijutsu and well aimed fire jutsu, Naruko can then immobilize her and put her in a position for me and Sasuke to knock her out."

The two genin hopefuls thought over the Namikaze's plan, before they both nodded sharply in his direction. Team Seven stood up and jumped into the trees to begin their assault.

* * *

**Training Ground Main Clearing**

Kushina sighed as she watched a butterfly sitting on the hilt of her katana. '_They sure are taking their time.'_ The gorgeous redhead thought in boredom. She was about to get up and go searching for her missing students, when several metal weapons shot towards her face. Kushina quickly ducked, coming up to face the pale fist of one Sasuke Uchiha as it sped towards her torso.

She blocked the punch, internally impressed at the strength put behind it by the boy, before shoving it aside and throwing a punch at Sasuke's face, and while he deflected that, sent a knee into his side. As he fell to the side, several dozen shuriken flew through the air where his duckass head had previously been occupying, making the former Jinchuuriki somersault backwards to avoid the implements of pain.

Sasuke cartwheeled through the fall, landing on his hands and spinning his foot out to sweep the feet out from underneath her as he heard Naruko shout, "**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough."**

The sweep connected as her legs neared the ground, knocking her onto her side and winding her as the blast of wind struck her hard in the chest, Sasuke then jumped and delivered a spin kick to the Jounin's ribs, tossing her across a distance to the small lake that she had launched Hiruzen into earlier.

Kushina recovered mid air, landing on her feet on the surface of the water as a smirk crossed her face at the notice of the three working together. Kushina's amethyst eyes swept the area around her, immediately locking onto Naruko who was crouched on the surface of the lake a couple yards away, her hands placed on the surface of the water, looking at the jonin with a smirk crinkling her mask.

**"Water Style: Water Prison!"**

The technique completely captured Kushina before she could leap away to safety, trapping her in a large bubble of heavily condensed water.

The crimson haired Jounin smirked as she broke the Jutsu after a short thirty seconds, she however didn't notice when her son was making hand signs for one of his favorite Wind Jutsu.

Hiruzen appeared in front of the jounin, who had focused on breaking out of the Prison jutsu, and didn't take notice as he grinned. He folded his hands into a single hand seal and called out as Kushina broke free, **"Wind Style: Air Palm!"**

Kushina's eyes widened in horror as a large condensed ball of air shot towards her from Hiruzen's mouth, covering her face and closing her eyes in preparation for impact from the rock hard blast of air.

Instead, a gentle breeze washed over her, not hurting her at all and confusing her all to hell as she removed her arms from in front of her face. Kushina opened her eyes to see Naruko, Hiruzen and Sasuke grinning at her happily, all three of them holding the same bell. Hiruzen smirked and winked at her. "Gotcha Kaa-san."

Thirty seconds of dumbfounded confusion later, they heard the sound of the alarm going off.

"Whelp, time to decide you guy's fates," Kushina said with a chipper smile as she led them over to the memorial stone.

* * *

"So guys," Kushina said as she finished hogtying Hiruzen to the middle wooden post, much to Sasuke and Naruko's amusement and the disdain of the Namikaze. "I hate to say this but... All three of you pass."

Naruko had a chibi version of herself performing a silent cheering in her head along with her teammates as she said, "Excuse me?"

Kushina smiled and then looked at the three of them and told them the reasons behind them passing. "Remember this motto, it is from two of mine and my husband's best friends… Those who don't follow the rules and regulations are trash that is true, But those who don't care about their comrades and friends are worse than trash!"

Naruko nodded in understanding due to her father being the one to make that saying while the other two looked like they understood the meaning. "Meet me here at eight am tomorrow to start doing Missions! You're dismissed." Kushina said before she shunshinned away to give her report to her husband.

Naruko grinned and left the training grounds to go to the Ameyuri Dango stand that she said she'd meet her parents and Anko at to celebrate her passing the test. Sasuke just began walking back towards the Uchiha compound, hoping that he could avoid his fangirl hordes. Both of them forgetting the bound Hiruzen that was still tied to the wooden post. "Hey guys, ya'll are going to cut me lose right? Guys? Guys?" The bound Namikaze said as he tried to catch their attention, now noticing how alone he was in the training ground.

* * *

**Hokage's Office**

Kushina entered her Husband's office, where the other Genin team leaders were waiting with the Hokage so they could report in. The Yondaime sighed as he put away his discrete Icha Icha and nodded towards the others in the room. "Very well then, let's hear about the new teams. Genma, you may go ahead."

After a few of the Senseis reporting repeated failure, Kakashi stepped forward and to the amazement of everyone, passed his team. "Team Six, consisting of Sai, Kishin Hyuuga and Ami Uzuki, pass. Sai needs some help with interacting with people and showing emotions, Kishin doesn't really talk to anyone on the team except for Sai, and Ami prefers to attack by herself, believing that she can take me because her older sister was a prodigy. They managed to catch and subdue me after three hours of Ami trying to establish herself as the leader of the team. They'll need a lot of work before I think of putting them on rough missions."

Kurenai labeled her team as pass, though everyone already knew that she would with Hinata on the team, then came Asuma as he handed Kakashi his orange backed precious that was instantly confiscated much to his disappointment by Kushina.

"Team Ten, consisting of Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara, has passed my test of stealing Kakashi-san's book and making it back to me without being caught. They'll need a lot of work before I decide for them to be in the field, especially Ino, I am going to need to get rid of her fangirl nature. But there is some latent talent there for Genjutsu and Medical Jutsu."

Kushina then stepped forward. "Team Seven, consisting of Hiruzen Namikaze, Naruko Nohara and Sasuke Uchiha passed with flying colors. They partway passed my individual test with the exception of Hiruzen, who made it a slight joke by rushing me head on, though after a while, all three of them showed great teamwork and managed to trap me with a water prison jutsu before taking the bells."

At this, the jounin in the room looked impressed and confused, while Kakashi and Obito both held mysterious smiles at the mention of Naruko's abilities.

"Ok then," Minato said once Kikyo Yamanaka labeled her team as a fail for Sakura not even showing up at the meeting, she had gotten pissed when Kushina asked if Sakura was the one with pink hair spying on her test. "Congratulations on getting your teams for those of you that passed, I expect all of you new sensei to be in here by the end of the week for your teams first missions. You are all dismissed!"

Kushina smiled and kissed the blonde Kage on the forehead as everyone began leaving. "I'll see you at home Minato-Kun, we are having a celebration feast for Hiruzen becoming a real shinobi."

Minato nodded and turned back to his growing pile of paperwork as the redhead left, eagerly waiting for when he'd be able to leave the office to go home.

* * *

**Whelp, here was the new chapter, I hope you guys liked it. As I said earlier, Naruko will have an ability like Tayuya's only with a harp that gives her the abilities to use the songs from Ocarina of Time and some other Legend of Zelda games. Also Sakura will not be appearing much in this fic due to her not being a shinobi in here. She will instead be a civilian working for the Council or something else, haven't decided yet.**

**Like I said, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Missions, Cats, Kages and Perverts

* * *

**Sorry this took so long, I've been having a writers spree for different ideas of how to do my next Lioness chapter. In this chapter, we introduce the mighty and indestructible Tora of the Fire Daimyo's Wife!... Sorry I had to get that out of my system. As you can see we will also be introducing Jiraiya-erosennin and I don't know what else, so I am now going to write this damn chap.**

**I don't own Naruto, Legend of Zelda or whatever damnable anime I use in here.**

**Sorry for the blabber I'm on a sugar high right now...**

* * *

**Two Weeks after Team 7 Became official**

The first rays of the sun were just piercing the windows of the homes inside the peacefully sleeping Village Hidden in the Leaves. The stars were losing yet another battle in the war of Night and Day against the slowly brightening blue blanket of the sky and the rising orb of golden fire. The air was so cold it could bite, and somewhere in this delicate village, a young girl was already awake and making her way across the rooftops to the Training Ground Seven, where she would be meeting her team in an hour.

_'Roof hopping gets easier everyday,'_ Naruko Nohara thought as she leapt over the sleeping body of a brown furred cat that had taken to sleeping ontop of a civilian house's chimeny.

She brought her hand in front of her uncovered face as she sprinted noiselessly across the rooftops, noticing a few of the Leaf's Anbu already up and about. The cold air whipping her face felt soothingly pleasant, but all things came to an end as she pulled her facemask up to obscure her whiskered face as a small group of Anbu ran past her towards the gates for whatever their mission had been.

Her running was neither hurried nor forced, yet it wasn't the lazy jog she had seen many of the Nara clan members commit to. The sure-footed manner in which she sprinted indicated a startling lack of ignorance in the art, having been trained from a young age by her uncle Kakashi and her parents.

Naruko grunted as she jumped up over the fence barrier of the Training Ground and landed in the area around the three stumps. Drawing a breath, the blonde looked up to see someone was already there, two young boys her age.

They were sparring lightly, so Naruko took a seat on the posts to watch her Uchiha and Namikaze teammates take strikes at each other. Noting with mild amusement that Sasuke's face was flushed with what appeared to be anger. Most likely from something that came out of Hiruzen's motor mouth.

"Feeling rusty, Sasuke-teme?"

"You wish, dope!"

Naruko watched mirthfully as Hiruzen landed a round house on the duck ass hair boy's side, the silence that seemed to hang in the air was only interrupted by the odd grunt and the gasps of pain when one combatant made contact with one of their opponent's blows.

"You guys done?" Came the voice of one Kushina Uzumaki fifteen minutes after the young Nohara had arrived, both Sasuke and Hiruzen were panting. Both of them clutching their sides from the bruising attacks they had been launching at each other. "Cause I got our mission for the day."

The two of them nodded quickly as they saw the rings under the older woman's eyes from being kept up all night listening to Jiraiya entertain his house guest, while she protected her daughter's innocence by cupping her ears while she slept… She was going to kill that pervert when she found him next.

The Elite Jounin had spent much of the past two weeks since she had gotten her new team, teaching and training her newest torture appli… Students different subjects that would pretain to the Shinobi world and other things. Under the redhead's tutelage, her three genin had studied many academic fields including mastering the Anbu sign language for when on assignments where they couldn't speak to each other, herbalogy to learn about different plants and what their uses would be, cooking and even going so far as teaching the three of them how to forage for food when their supplies run out.

When the three of the two week old genin weren't studying, they would undergo rigorous physical training. Each day, Kushina would train each of them in how to be flexible, something that Naruko was happy her mother had taught her at a young age having seen Hiruzen and Sasuke's pain filled forms after an hour. Kushina taught them balance by having them stand on their right toes alone and balance a kunai by its tip with both palms; most of all the Uzumaki woman made sure that their endurance, speed and strength were all up by having them run around Konoha almost every morning before bringing her friend Anko Mitarashi, aka Naruko's surrogate sister and crazy snake bitch, to the grounds to introduce them to the psychotic woman's version of tag; which unfortunately for the genin, consisted of Tag of everything sharp and pointy, Boom Boom tag, Chase the kiddies around with clones wielding katanas and snakes, and run like hell from the giant snake before it eats you.

As part of their daily regime, Naruko, Hiruzen and Sasuke would also practice both armed and unarmed combat against training dummies under the watchful eye of their sensei.

However, combat wasn't everything in a shinobi's repertoire. There were more delicate skills that needed to be learned and, unfortunately, Kushina proved to be almost disturbingly sadistic when it came to teaching these particulars.

Kushina smirked as she finished reminiscing on the past couple weeks with her genin team, for today she had something special planned for them, something every shinobi produced by this village had to encounter sometime in their careers, something that every shinobi, even the Hokage's past and present, hated above all else. They were going to meet the greatest danger in all of Konoha… The terror of the Land of Fire… and sometimes Grass… The ultimate destroyer of every shinobi in the village, whether they be genin, chunin, Jounin, Anbu or even the Hokage.

Lady Shijimi's cat… Tora…

"Good Morning, Kushina-sensei," Naruko greeted with a bow and a smile that crinkled her mask. Manners was another thing the fiery redhead had steam pressed into them over the past couple weeks, despite her own preference to be blunt.

"Have you finished your morning exercises, Naruko-chan?" Kushina asked as she bowed back to the younger girl.

"Yes sensei, I trained with Kaa-san this morning till she had to leave to join her squad on a mission."

"Good then. Today, we will be doing something different from our usual training and D-Rank missions that we have received. Clean yourselves up and meet me at the north gate in thirty minutes." Kushina commanded, getting the three of them to leap to attention as she shunshinned away to wait on them.

"Something new!? Sweet!" Hiruzen shouted as he fist pumped the air.

Curious and excited, the three genin quickly moved to the Training Ground's showers with Naruko waiting on the top of the building for the two boys to finish… Whatever it was they were doing in there, she was a bit concerned about the sounds her blond teammate was making.

"Ok guys, come with me!" Kushina said once the three genin arrived at the predesignated area, before striding out into the forest past the gate of the Hidden Village, hiding her vicious grin from the three. Naruko, Hiruzen and Sasuke quickly followed. "This is going to be a mission and a training excercise at the same time. Konoha shinobi are usually experts in tracking due to living in such a dense forest filled with all sorts of wildlife… Our very best shinobi that have been produced by this village could pick up trails weeks old and locate their target in the densest of forests within a few days, no matter the lead their target already possessed; one such person being my husband's former student, Kakashi Hatake, and the Inuzuka Clan members."

"Awesome…" Admiration practically glowed on Hiruzen's face as he digested this new information.

"Correct, it is indeed awesome. Today, you will take the first step to continuing their tradition."

"Hai!" Came the combined yells of the three genin.

"As a shinobi, being able to locate and track your targets is a vital skill which will most of the time lead to an excellent and long lived career, though there are many shinobi that prefer the frontal approach, which are called our heavy hitters like I, Gai Maito, his student Rock Lee and Tsunade of the Three Sannin are; I however want my team to be a sort of jack of all trades where you can do this or that when the situation calls for it." Kushina said as she stopped in a small clearing, "This exercise teaches you perception and observation, both of which are fundamental to being a shinobi. I could spend years teaching you the signs, clues and techniques for tracking, but true skill comes from practice and experience."

The older woman stopped to see if her son and his teammates were actually absorbing her words, Hiruzen still looked like an excited little fox with his whisker marks and Naruko and Sasuke both had their eyes glued to her form. "I have spoken to my Husband and he has proposed an acceptable method to train and test your tracking abilities. Somewhere in this forest, there is a brown furred cat with amber colored eyes and a red ribbon attached to her ear by the name of Tora, this cat is the pet of the Fire Daimyo's wife, Lady Shijimi. Your mission is to track, capture and return the pet to the Yondaime and whoever he has with him today, where he will then pay you for your services. You have until two o'clock this afternoon to catch her and be back."

Silence followed her words as her team gapped at their sensei. The awe Hiruzen had previously felt sunk like a struggling chibi Hiruzen strapped to an anchor. Words failed him as he tried to process exactly what his mother had just said… He must've had something in his ear… "What?!"

Kushina raised an eyebrow as she tried to contain her mirth. "Was I not clear? You have a mission to do."

"Y-You can't be serious! You want us to find a cat?!" This came from a startled Sasuke as he got his chin off of the ground; not believing that the village wanted an Uchiha of all people to catch a missing cat.

"Yes, yes, I do," the fiery redhead replied, incapable of hiding her amusement and/or evil smirk now once she started seeing the looks on her adorable little genin's faces, though Naruko's mask sort of ruined that, she could still feel the shock from the young Nohara. "I should also mention that, this beas… animal escapes its owner's home at least once a week or two weeks depending on who is watching it and scarily enough, learns from each capture, so you will have an adequate amount of opportunities to practice tracking down and capturing an increasingly sneaky mons… cat."

"Okay… Now I know you're pulling my leg here." Hiruzen said as a sweatdrop formed on their heads from all the miswords that Kushina used when describing the cat and their mission.

"I have the mission scroll from the Yondaime verifying your orders if you really don't believe me."

"If this is some kind of joke for all the pranks I pulled last week…" Hiruzen grumbled, snatching the mission scroll from his mother's hand. A dark thundering raincloud formed over his head as the Namikaze heir quickly read through its contents and realized that his mother was telling the truth.

"I'll even give you the first clue just to make it easier for you since you guys are still newbies. There are feline tracks heading north that lack claw impressions. Each of the prints are also a considerable distance apart indicating that the monst… creature who left them was running. Only a domesticated animal, one that has had its claws trimmed and filed down, could leave such tracks so we can assume it is your target, especially since there are no known domesticated cats this far from Konoha. Any questions?" Kushina said as she pointed to the first tracks and stood back to let her team see the tracks.

"Are you serious about this…?" Sasuke asked, the question pretty much on all their minds.

"You'd better get going… time's a wastin." The redhead Jounin sensei said with a mirthful smirk as she thought of the lunch she was going to be having with her old protege in Kenjutsu, Yugao and her friends.

Muttering a string of profanities under his and Sasuke's breath, Hiruzen and his Team disappeared into the forest. Naruko quickly catching sight of a series of broken foliage. Kneeling down, the young woman inspected the area for more clues, quickly spotting bits of cat hair… Blood... and feline tracks heading north, confirming Kushina's observations. "It's just a cat; how hard could it be?"

Oh poor, poor Team Seven… You poor naïve little fools… Your last moments of sanity will be remembered.

* * *

**Six Hours Later**

"MEROWW!"

"GET BACK HERE, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF MOTHER FUCKING HELLBORN SHIT OF A FURBALL!"

"HISSSS!"

RUMBLE!

"What the-OH FUCK ME!"

CRACK… BOOM!

"Ugh… That… Ca… No… That… Monster!… Must… DIE!"

Six very painful hours have passed since the now very tired genin team seven had entered the forests surrounding the Village Hidden in Leaves with orders to track down and capture a housecat that they would now swear to any gods in the Heavens, was an evil that the depths of hell had spat out! Every time they got close to the wretched beast, the damn monster would claw up either Hiruzen or Sasuke's face, before using all three of their faces as springboards and escape.

Even Naruko wanted to kill it now and she loved cats!

Now with just over an hour remaining till the appointed time for them to meet back up with their sensei, the three genin had once again begun their search for the most elusive creature they knew, all the while cursing the cat as they trekked through the undergrowth.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty… come to Hiruzen-tousan! I won't hurt you… _**I'll fucking end your existance!**_" Hiruzen snarled at the end with his eyes flashing Kyuubi red with slits as his anger poured out, his voice taking on a bit of the Demonic while his teammates wholeheartedly agreed.

Keeping low with her teammates behind her, Naruko stealthily maneuvered through the dense vegetation in pursuit of their shared target… Crimson red eyes constantly scanning the undergrowth while Sasuke kept an eye on the branches of the trees above them, both of them searching for any signs or evidence of where their elusive prey might've gone, while Hiruzen threw a tantrum over the large scratch the feline had left a little too close to his little Uzumaki-Namikaze makers.

After a short while, Naruko noticed a series of tracks made from cat's paws leading back towards the _village._

_'We've got you now, Tora… You're not escaping this time you thrice-damned demon!'_ the Genin thought as she began following the feline's trail with Sasuke and Hiruzen following behind her, the blond holding in his gleeful psycho laughter.

Naruko was able to pick up subtle clues along the way like tufts of cat hair, freshly broken twigs and leaves, paw prints stained with blood; their blood.

After about a minute of tracking, the three of them finally found their elusive target of hate… Tora was lying on a branch fifteen feet above their heads, licking the newest collection of red blood off of her claws.

'_If that isn't proof that she's pure evil, I don't know what is…' _Sasuke thought as he thought that the she-devil was giving him the evil eye, like saying 'you're next'. Making sure to keep out of sight, the three cautiously sneaked closer to the demonic beast.

This was it…

They would not fail this time.

After three minutes of staring at the feline, Hiruzen burst out of the undergrowth with a roar of rage and his hands outstretched to catch the monster that he had come to hate with a burning passion. Time slowed for the four figures as his flying tackle drew him ever closer to the startled Tora.

His victory seemed imminent as his hands were mere inches away! So close… He could actually feel the monster's fur and then… "GOD DAMMIT!" Hiruzen roared in absolute rage, "RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR! I'M GOING TO KILL IT!"

Tora had gotten away.

"How does it keep doing that?!" Naruko growled, already giving chase with her Uchiha teammate right behind her shaking his head in the motion to show that he did not know himself.

Rebounding off a large boulder to avoid a small pit of quicksand, Naruko and Sasuke smoothly vaulted over another large boulder as they continued to give chase, not noticing that they had left their teammate behind where he was currently trashing the surrounding clearing that they had been in with a partial Kyuubi cloak. The two teammates' eyes were glued upon the target of their mission as they tried to catch the beast that managed to stay one step ahead at every turn.

Suddenly, Tora leapt onto the trunk of a large tree, quickly climbing it and lying its body across the highest branch the tree had to offer and stared mockingly down at her pursuers.

"This monster seems confident that we aren't going to follow, ne Naruko-san." Sasuke said as he turned to look at his teammate, having been able to calm down a bit while running.

"You think this will stop me?!" Naruko shouted uncharastically, getting a sweatdrop from Sasuke seeing that she hadn't heard him, if he didn't know better he'd say she was related to their sensei and teammate… "You're not getting away that easily you monstrous beasty!"

In a second, the blonde kunoichi scaled the tall tree by applying chakra to her soles to where Tora yowled in fear and turned tail before jumping from her branch to the adjacent tree where Sasuke was waiting, only for the Uchiha to be mauled on the face and used as a shield for the escaping feline as they fell to the forest floor, where the cat promptly used his noble Uchiha balls as a springboard to get onto the trunk of another tree, making Naruko wince at the pain filled scream of a man having his family jewels clawed by an angry cat.

Undeterred by her friend's physical and emotional pain, the Kunoichi chased after the cat as Sasuke cupped his crotch in pain, leaping from tree to tree and making near-impossible turns on corners with her incredibly flexible body… Something the Gods were sure that Hiruzen would have loved to see.

The young blonde refused to give up as she navigated through the trees and foliage in her rage filled pursuit after her… Team's… target! Yet, despite her best efforts, the creature continued to evade her.

Swinging herself onto a branch of a hundred foot tree, the genin ran head long down its length with incredible balance made from years of practise and training with her family and leapt forward to make a grab at her target. Her outstretched fingers brushed the tabby's fur before she suddenly stopped and plummeted toward the earth, one hundred feet beneath her.

"Dammit!"

With her eyes glued upon snickering Tora in the branches above above her head, the young woman grabbed a branch in her descent and flung herself back onto a low hanging tree limb. She then broke into a free running sprint up the trunk and down branches, trying to catch the cat that currently was out running her.

But not for long as she was joined by a slower running Sasuke, whose balls were still aching horribly and Hiruzen, who finally got his rage under control once leaving the wasteland once known as a clearing.

Leaping off the tree branch they were on, Naruko grabbed a kunai from her pouch and launched it at the cat, already reaching for another as the throwing knife flew.

Stuffing his hand into his pouch as the cat evaded his kunoichi teammate's knives, Hiruzen pulled out some kunai and shuriken, before chucking the implements of death straight at his target in the hopes of ending its existence. In a yowling screech, Tora miraculously avoided the weapons and turned to mock her pursuers.

SSSNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPP!

Tora's head whipped around and saw to her horror that instead of hitting her like they had obviously intended, their weapons had hit the branch she had been going for. The tree limb she landed on suddenly snapped at the base and plummeted to the earth with the terrified cat holding on for dear life.

"HAHAHAHA! You're mine now, Tora!" Hiruzen snarled as he leapt off his own limb in a mad dive to catch the monster with two kunai gracing his hands while giggling almost insanly. _'You're mine!' _He thought triumphantly. He fell, descending upon his feline quarry with the deadly grace of an avenging angel set to return this Demon to the Hell from which it came. Tora, being in mid-fall, saw her life flash before her eyes as the Jinchuuriki brought his blades down to finally end her bone crushing hug abused, shinobi torturing life. "DIE!"

Both genin and cat crashed into the ground, neither moving as the boy's teammates watched from the trees in stunned silence. Silence reigned in the forest as Hiruzen slowly sat back on his shins, his blond head bowed in a reverent fashion.

A beam of sunlight broke through the leafy canopy as Sasuke slashed a branch away, illuminating the Namikaze's face, tears streaming down his whiskered face.

All his training with his family and team, the years spent of shedding blood, sweat and tears through difficult training finally culminated in this single moment. After everything he went through to destroy the monstrous creature that was his team's six and half hours mission.

"MEROWWW!" Came the angry yowling of the still living Tora as she jumped onto the boy and began clawing the hell out of his face.

"ARRGGHHH!"

He missed.

* * *

**Hokage's Office, thirty minutes later**

Jiraiya sighed as he held an ice pack to his bruised and battered head from getting caught peeping on Kushina and her student Yugao as he conversed with his former student about all of the things that he had gathered intelligence on in the past few weeks.

"I have confirmation that Councilman Ika Matou is selling intelligence about our shinobi forces to Orochimaru," Jiraiya said, his blond student's head nodding as he sent a Bull masked Anbu out to collect the traitor for torture by Ibiki's hand before being executed. "So, how is my adorable godson and goddaughter doing with the changes?"

"They are handling everything fine, Jiraiya-sensei." Minato said with a small smile as he walked back into his office, dispelling his shadow clone as he sat down for a break. "Though Yuri is a bit angry about her brother disappearing in the morning before she can tackle him and Kushina has been embarrassing Hiruzen-kun about his crush on Rin and Obito's daughter."

Jiraiya laughed heartily at the mention of his godson's crush, "Isn't his crush the one that kicked his ass in that little tournament?"

A nod was all he needed before he burst out laughing, startling the Haruno secretary outside the office from where she was flirting with a certain tiger masked Anbu that not so secretly had the ability to use the Shodaime's Mokuton.

As the two Kage level ninja reminisced about the good old days, they were suddenly interrupted by the screeching of the Haruno secretary.

"WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING HERE LOOKING LIKE THAT?!"

"Oh, shut up!" Came the voice of a young girl that sounded dead tired.

"W-Wha… How dare you?!"

"SHE SAID SHUT UP YOU BLABBERING IMBECILE! CAN'T YOU SEE WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH HELL TRYING TO CATCH THIS… THIS THING?!" Came the uncharistic yell of one Sasuke Uchiha, the younger brother of Minato's personal guard's captain, Itachi Uchiha, who just sighed and shook his head in his hiding place in the corner while his unit snickered around him.

"What are…" Silence came from the other side of the door, making the Anbu unit and their Kage a bit worried, nothing rarely ever made that woman stop when she was on a rant. And then her voice started up again, "Is that…?"

"…"

"… Go on in… Anyone who hates that… Creature… is alright in my book. Sorry for yelling at you."

"It's alright, thanks." Came the voice of the Yondaime's son as they heard footsteps walking towards the door.

Once the footsteps stopped, the doors slammed open to reveal a heavily scratched and beaten up team of genin. Their clothes were for the most part shredded and covered in dirt and blood, though surprisingly, Naruko's face mask was undamaged in the slightest making the Kage and his sensei have flashbacks about a certain Hatake and his indestructible mask. Every inch of their bodies and clothes were stained with mud, leaves and blood, and gripped tightly in Naruko's vice grip as she restrained herself from killing it was a twitching furball that had several senbon embedded in it that all of the shinobi of the Leaf would recognize with cold, _cold_ hatred.

_Tora…_

"Well, well… It seems that you were successful in your mission, Team Seven," Minato said with his usual lady killer smile as he pulled out his version of the mission scroll in order to pay his son's team. "I expect nothing less from genin being trained by Kushina-chan. Your payment of seventy thousand ryō will be available down at the Missions Desk, where I believe Kushina-chan is waiting for you."

Jiraiya grinned and threw in his own words of wisdom, "Maybe you should let them take the rest of the day off, Minato, and we can review their performance with Kushi-chan later. I mean they did just chase the demon cat around for seven hours and it was their first time, they deserve a rest."

"Hm, ok then," Minato said as he turned to look at the disheveled Team Seven. "You guys have the rest of the day off, go take a rest."

"Hn," Naruko grumbled as she dropped her charge unceremoniously onto the elder blond's desk before she turned around with her team in a robotic fashion and left out the door without another word getting instant sympathy from the Anbu and the secretary.

Of course, for the two Kage level ninja as they stared at the unconscious form of Tora the Hellcat; they burst out laughing at how the younger generation now knew their pain.

"It seems they are a little upset," Minato said as he got his chuckles under control as he pressed the intercom for his wife to be sent up.

"I am not surprised," Jiraiya said as he wiped away a tear from the corner of his left eye. "Tora somehow has been the terror of any Konoha ninja for six decades! You saw for yourself the destruction it can cause to single team of genin or chunin! Nevertheless, Kushina has taught her students well… I could not be more proud of my godson and his teammates!"

"Hehe, there is still room for improvement though," Minato said with a smirk as he looked at the needle ridden form of the cat on his desk. "While they all did a good job, it looks like Rin's daughter was the one to catch the cat with all the needles, she is the only one on their team that I've seen use them and I definitely know that Hiruzen doesn't."

"So then, Jiraiya-sensei..." The Yondaime said as he sat back behind his desk again to stare at his old teacher, once they had stopped laughing about their son/godson's first Tora experience. "Kushina and I thought about having a celebration dinner at the Hokage mansion to celebrate the success of Hiruzen's first C-Rank and/or Tora mission since we plan to place Tora under C-Ranks now; do you think you'll be able to make it."

The elder ninja nodded at his student's words. "I should be able to make it, I don't want to miss being able to visit my adorable godchildren, though I might be a little late getting there since I have to meet with a contact in Gasumageki." He said as he bowed to his superior officer. "If that is all I will take my leave."

"I'll see you then Jiraiya-sensei," The blond said as he sat back to continue the paperwork while waiting for his wife to arrive to have a few more laughs about their son and his team's pain.

Jiraiya nodded to the man as he leapt out the window behind him, "See ya later Gaki."

* * *

**Later that night, Nohara-Uchiha Residence**

"Are you ready to go honey?" Rin Nohara asked her husband limped towards her with the wound he received on his leg from being half crushed starting to act up, their daughter walking down the stairs after freshening up, her mask securely in place.

"Yes mother," Naruko said as she came up to the two of them just as Obito finished pulling on his coat while speaking. "Let's go, we're already late as it is and it's not my fault this time."

His comment earned an elbow to the side from his wife as she glared half-heartedly at the Uchiha at his jab for her taking too long putting on makeup and clothes.

"Let's go Naruko-chan, we don't want Obito-Baka's tardiness rubbing off on us," Rin said with a smirk that was sent in her husband's direction, making the man become depressed with a rain cloud covering his head while the three of them left the house laughing to walk towards the House of the two parent's old sensei.

* * *

**Namikaze Mansion, Thirty Minutes Later**

Minato sighed as he looked around the house at all the guests gathered, the Uchiha head family had arrived already with their two sons, Sasuke was currently in a staring contest with Hiruzen in a show of who was better, while Itachi and Fugaku both looked like they didn't want to be there and Mikoto was chattering happily with Kushina as the old friends caught up. Beside them, Jiraiya and Kakashi, who at the moment was trying to weasel out the release date of the next Icha Icha from his favorite Author, were sitting on the couch, while the pervy sage got information from Kakashi about what he had gathered when peeking in the bathhouse of the superstar Yukie Fujikaze. So far, his chronically late student Obito and his wife and daughter hadn't arrived and Kushina didn't want to start the celebration until after her entire genin team was accounted for so she could show off to her old rival Mikoto, who had yet to take on her own team of genin.

"What is taking them so long? I'm hungry!" Hiruzen groaned from beside where Yuri was sitting on the couch as she played a game of Shogi with her godmother, Tsunade Senju. Sasuke 'hn'd' in response as he ignored his own rumbling stomach, "Be patient kids, the food isn't going anywhere… Well that is unless Yuri-chan tries to act like an Akimichi again." Jiraiya said with a chuckle from where he sat with Kakashi, filling him in on the juicy secrets. All he got in return was a withering glare from the young girl as she remembered all of the stomach aches and throwing up she had done after that incident along with more glares from Tsunade since she had to clean up the young girl for the entire two days that it was happening.

"Hn, I don't really care if that failure of an Uchiha shows up," Fugaku said with a disgusted look in his eyes when he looked at Kakashi, he was still angry about Obito giving the man his Sharingan, even though they believed he was going to die from being crushed.

"Shush you," Mikoto snapped at her husband, still upset about how he and the former clan head banished her cousin for giving his sharingan to his friend. "Be nice."

Her comment got nods from Minato and a couple others as the Kage and his white haired student glared at the clan head for his comment on their teammate/student.

Before the Uchiha could retort to his wife's words, the front door of the mansion opened and a younger Uchiha male with scars covering the right side of his face entered with his wife and fellow student of Minato Namikaze holding his arm as he limped, his daughter, the infamous Naruko that the Namikaze family wanted to meet following behind them. "Hey guys, sorry we're late, Rin had to fix her makeup and my injuries were acting up…" The comedian Uchiha said, changing at the last second when he got a glare from his wife.

Naruko moved over to hug her uncle as they paused in their discussion of the Sannin's smut, and Obito and Rin moved forward and nodded to their sensei, who was trying to keep from laughing at the sight of Naruko berating his sensei while hiding a small bloody spot on her mask where her nose would be while she read the man's new Icha Icha manuscript, clearly taking after her surrogate uncle in more ways than the mask. "Ah Obito-kun, Rin-chan, you made it." The Yondaime said with a foxy grin, "Now we can start the dinner."

The two of them nodded with smiles as all of the dinner guests filed into the large dining room of the Hokage Mansion, where the long table was set with steaming plates of food.

"So Kushina-sama," Rin said after a few minutes of the parents chatting and Obito discovering Jiraiya's book as he took it away from his nose bleeding daughter, glaring at her surrogate uncle and his sensei's sensei for corrupting his little girl, catching everyone's attention. "How has Naru-chan been doing on your team? I don't hear much from her after she gets home since she is usually tired."

"Mhmm," the redhead said while swallowing several noodles of her addictive ramen. "I have been training them in teamwork exercises and several other individual hands on training that I give to each of my genin, so far we have completed the Tree and Water walking and I'm having them spar each other on the water."

Jiraiya and Minato nodded from their spots on the training method, both remembering how they trained their respective students when they were still genin. "Sounds good…" Fugaku grunted from where he sat next to Obito, everyone could practically feel the resentment flowing off the man.

"Anyways…" Minato said as he rolled his eyes at the chief of police, "So Kushina, do you think your kids will be ready for the next chunin exams?"

"Hmm, I don't know; it's in four months right?" The redhead asked, getting a nod from her husband, "Ok, most likely if I feel they have trained enough for it, I intend for them to get a couple C-ranks under their belts before that happens though, just so they'd have experience in the outside world."

"I'll probably have my team ready by then too," Kakashi piped up, adding his two cents to the conversation. "While I admit that my team could use a little work with teamwork, they have grown closer and Ami has stopped trying to be the leader all of the time, while Sai and Kishin are still a bit anti-social, I can see all three of them having a bright career in Anbu if they choose to take that route."

He got nods around the table and Naruko made a mental note to check on her friends sometime in the next week to catch up since both teams had been rather busy since the team placements. The dinner after that was full of different types of conversation, mostly the parents talking and boasting about their children while said children talked to each other about how great they'd become in the future, aka Hiruzen and Yuri.

When came for the time for goodbyes, Kushina informed them that they would be learning their elemental affinities sometime tomorrow and be working on them learning some elemental ninjutsu during the next few weeks while of course doing more missions. Of course, Hiruzen and Sasuke's eyes lit up slightly at the idea of learning new jutsu that they could add to their arsenals. After that, Naruko and Sasuke both left with their respective parents as Mikoto chewed out her husband for being rude to Obito, and Kakashi and Jiraiya left to talk more about the upcoming Icha Icha, the series which Jiraiya slipped to his newest fan, Naruko, in a scroll, while they walked out the door.

Lastly, after Hiruzen fell asleep despite his excitement and Yuri was put to bed on a full stomach with a drunken passed out Tsunade holding the chibi-Kushina in a tight hug in between her bountiful breasts that any healthy young man would have loved to be in the place of. Kushina and Minato snuck away to relieve some of the pressure they had been feeling for a short while in their king-sized bed.

* * *

**And Done! I never written so much in only seven hours. While I'll definitely admit that I was on a sugar high for most of the Tora moment; my fingers and wrists are hurting with a burning sensation that has me concerned.**

**I am currently working on my Armored Titan and Lioness stories so they will probably be the next ones out, I am just stuck on how to write the Bane meets Kobra part of Young Justice and I am writing the part where Naruko rips Akatsuki a new one when they kidnap Gaara for their extraction.**

**In the next chapter for this story, I will be introducing the Mission to Wave Arc and I will be putting up a poll of whether or not I should keep Zabuza and Haku alive in this story.**

**Lastly, I want to know how many of you loved the fact that Naruko is a pervert now… Much to her father and sensei's discomfort… Just wait until a little later for her to start pulling the things she finds in the books on Hiruzen.**

**My last remark on this chapter is for those of you who suddenly hate me because I am pairing Naruko with her brother. I really don't care for your flaming justice filled rants about morals and what not, I have decided to make this an incest fic despite my earlier sayings of not liking the subject of siblings or parents and their children rutting. While I do appreciate flames if they are made for critique purposes, I **_**do not **_**like the ones that are plain out insulting like one I deleted that told me to commit suicide for writing and I quote 'Offending pieces of shit that made me want to carve my eyes out' by: RockyRenji123. As I have said in many of my fics, if you **_**don't bloody f***ing like the story, then don't f***ing read it.**_

**Until I think up another chapter to post, have fun, this is Iskander Mandoraekon signing out, Ja Ne.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: On to the Land of Waves

* * *

**In this chapter I will be introducing Zabuza, Haku and our dear Demon Brothers along with the long awaited mission to Wave. I know I said I'd be on my other ones, but I just can't think of anything right now.**

**The Poll results have come in and it looks like Zabuza and Haku won't be living in this story. Also I took the liberty of using my old Magic of Konoha's Meteor story for reference on how I should do this chapter.**

**I don't own Naruto, Legend of Zelda or whatever anime I use in here.**

* * *

**Hokage's Office**

Minato rubbed his aching head as he finally finished with the last piece of paperwork in his office for the day, he had had a bit of trouble from the councils with several of the civilians trying to assert control over him and unfortunately with his headache, the paperwork had been multiplying. '_Yes! Finally! Take that ye Demon from Hell!'_ Minato cheered in his head as he jumped up from his chair and pointed dramatically at his paperwork, much to the sweatdropping goodness of the hidden anbu.

The Blond Kage's victorious thoughts however were interrupted as Team Seven, led by his beloved wife, walked into the office with Naruko once again carrying Tora in her arms, twitching sporadically with senbon stuck in different parts of her body, though unlike the first time, all of their clothes were intact and they had completed it under an hour this time.

"Mission capture Tora is once again a success." Kushina said as she smiled at her team. Naruko set Tora down in front of the Hokage's desk with a look of contentment and ripped her senbon out of the cat none too gently, while still making sure it wasn't injured too much.

"Congratulations Team Seven," Minato said in a proud tone, Team Seven had been completing the Tora Mission left and right easier each time after their first initial mission. He never noticed Izumo and Kotetsu enter the office and dump two massive stacks of paperwork on the desk, before turning robotically and exiting the room. Much to the amusement of his red haired wife.

"We'd like to request another mission, Hokage-Sama." Kushina said as she rubbed Naruko and Hiruzen's heads, not wanting to miss the look on her husband's face and reaction when he finally notices the new paperwork. "Ok, then." Minato said as he leafed through the mission scrolls, still not noticing the pile of tortu-paperwork sitting on his desk. "I have a few, paint a fence, clean a council member's house, babysit…" He never got to finish as a fireball courtesy of a certain Uchiha, incinerated the mission pile.

"I don't think me and my teammates want to do another D-Rank for those lazy ass civilians, Tou-san," Hiruzen said as he stared at his father. Minato chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I have a C-Rank mission for escorting a bridge builder named Tazuna back to the Land of Waves, so he can complete the bridge he is working on." Minato said as he pulled out a semi-dusty scroll from his drawer. He handed it off to his wife, who smiled happily at finally getting to go on a mission above D-Ranks now, then pressed the button for his secretary. "Komui-chan, please send up Tazuna."

After a couple minutes of waiting, a drunk middle aged man pushed open the door to the office and stepped inside. He was wearing a pair of dirty construction overalls and had rough tanned skin that showed his experience with his trade, in his hand was a half empty bottle of expensive sake. "These are the shinobi that will be guarding me?" Tazuna asked as he squinted at the swaying images of the genin and their sensei. "One is a ginger with really long hair, the emo looks suicidal and like somebody got fucked by a duck." He turned to look at the rest as Sasuke felt the urge to murder the client… There was nothing wrong with his hair dammit! "The girl is a shrimp, she doesn't even have any meat on her bones and the blond looks like a traveling circus monkey!"

Naruko smiled underneath her mask as she performed several handsigns for a jutsu she had learned. "**Hell Viewing,"** she muttered and suddenly Tazuna felt the ground drop out from beneath his feet as he fell down a deep pit in terror. Just as suddenly as his fall, his feet met the ground with four large leather belts wrapped around the bridge builder and Tazuna watched in terror as a giant demon with a burning crown placed upon it's bare skull sat in front of him looking like it was ready to devour him if the large knife and fork were any indication.

Suddenly, just as it began, Tazuna found himself curled up in a ball on the floor of the office in a puddle of his own sweat, throw up and piss. He looked around quickly checking for the demon and he saw a calm Naruko staring at the old man with half lidded eyes, with her team behind her, Hiruzen and Sasuke bearing evil shiteating grins on their faces that told him that the only reason he wasn't going to be killed by them right now was the red haired woman holding the girl's shoulder.

"Come now, Naruko-chan, you're not supposed to attack the client," Minato scolded in a bored tone.

"Attack him? I merely looked at him; I have no idea what you're talking about." Naruko said with a shrug and an innocent, yet sadistic smile that rippled her mask, receiving a laugh from her team.

Minato brought a hand up to pull his Kage hat down over his face in embarrassment. _'It seems even Rin and Obito's daughter has a certain level of pride when her skills are questioned.'_

Meanwhile, Kushina just shook her head at her increasingly sadistic student, it was bad enough that she caught the girl on multiple occasions since the celebration dinner reading Jiraiya's smut in public like her surrogate uncle with a nosebleed showing through her formerly white, now black mask.

"U-u-uh… right…" the client stuttered a bit as he looked around for the demon that was going to eat him. He threw the bottle he was holding away after staring at it and looked back at the group that was assigned to protect him. "Anyways, my name is Tazuna and I am a master bridge builder. You will escort me back to my home in the Land of Waves, where I am building my next bridge. I expect all of you to protect me; even it costs you your lives."

_'Well it's our job but… What does he mean by that statement?'_ Sasuke wondered as he scanned the man with a critical eye.

"Right then," Kushina said as she tried to get things back in order. "Why don't we all meet at the east gate in an hour?"

Naruko frowned at that as she turned to look at her team, "Why don't we start fresh in the morning?" The young blonde asked getting everyone to turn and look at the masked girl. "Why do you ask?" Kushina asked, curious to see what ideas her adorable blonde genin had come up with.

"Well for starters, we would be forced to camp out without even being out of sight from the main gate at this time of day, there is also the fact that the client is currently drunk out of his mind, obviously if he had a panic attack like that." Naruko said as she got quiet chuckles from everyone, except the client and a bull masked Anbu that were staring at her dryly, one clearly seeing the resemblances of sadistic natures between his previous captain and her daughter. "Plus a sober client is easier to deal with than a drunk one."

She got another glare from the said drunk client for that.

"Good point," Minato said shrugging at the reasonable suggestion from behind his desk. "So then, you guys can meet tomorrow at O' seven hundred at the main gate; and tonight, you can all pack accordingly, and this way Kushina and I can make sure that Hiruzen packs more than just Ramen." His son made a crying groan at the jab to his and every Uzumaki's addiction on the subject of the glorious ramen.

"Sounds like a plan Hokage-sama, Kushina-sensei. Well I believe I am going to prepare for tomorrow." Naruko tossed back a wave and disappeared into a burst of smoke and leaves, leaving everyone to go their separate ways.

The redhead sighed at the disappearance of the girl, she knew that the blonde was most likely going to find her uncle so they could compare notes on Icha Icha, like Naruko had been doing ever since she received the collection from Jiraiya a week and a half ago. Kushina sighed once more as she and the rest of her team walked out of the office to go about the rest of their day, leaving her blond husband to scream in perpetual agony as he finally noticed the eight new piles of paperwork that the two chunin had been placing on his desk for the entire meeting. "WHY! DAMN YOU WHY!"

* * *

**Next morning at 7:30**

Naruko muttered to herself as she walked, as she was writing down more seal formulas from the Prentice level fuinjutsu book she had been given by Kakashi so she could learn more about the shinobi trade, towards the main gate. She had almost cracked the third seal in the book, one about a binding seal, she just needed to figure out a few more sequences and she'd be able to practise the seal itself. She nodded to her teammates when she saw Hiruzen and Sasuke waiting at the gate with what seemed to be an unusually sober version of their client. The emo was currently trying to fend off his chief fangirl Sakura Haruno; it would appear that the pinkette didn't get the memo to shape up after being kicked out of the shinobi program for what she pulled in the genin tests. Though she did look paler, that though was to be expected from working in the basement of the Village Council building.

"Where the Hell is your sensei and teammate!" Tazuna snapped in a disgruntled voice as he paced back and forth, eyeing the sake bottle in his hand, unsure of whether he should open it or not given his experience with the blonde's genjutsu yesterday. "I thought ninja were supposed to be on time!"

"Naruko-san, why are you late? And where's your gear?" Sasuke asked as he noticed his Kunoichi teammate first, glad for a reprieve from the agonizing headache known as a fangirl. "I seal all my traveling gear since I'm good with fuuinjutsu and sorry about being late I was walking around to try and decipher this seal matrix that I found in a book." The blonde said as she spared a glance up at the Uchiha, noting with mild amusement that the Haruno was glaring bloody murder at her since the Uchiha wouldn't speak to her.

"WHAT!? You study fuuinjutsu, who are you training with, Jiraiya-erojiji, Tou-san or maybe Kaa-san!?" Hiruzen eagerly asked as he suddenly bounded up to a startled Naruko, she had forgotten that Uzumaki's were always fascinated when it came to sealing due to their ancestry.

Naruko cringed at his rapid fire questions, "None of the above, Kakashi-Otousan got me a Prentice level Fuinjutsu book to teach me about more parts of the shinobi trade, since it always helps to be prepared."

"Kakashi-kun is as smart as ever," Said a newly arrived Kushina as she appeared out of thin air. "While it is always smart to have a backup in case your opponent has techniques that are the bane of your own unique style, learning fuinjutsu is a great asset, as long as you can think it up, it is mostly possible."

"True. So why are you late today, Kushina-sensei?" Naruko asked as she sealed her book, while Sasuke returned to learning how to fend off the pink haired human-leech first hand.

"Yeah sorry about that, I had to fetch Kakashi-kun for Minato-koi, he has an S-class mission for him to perform." The redhead said with her Uzumaki grin showing, she had so much fun destroying the cyclop's porn in front of him when she found him with Jiraiya at the hotsprings before dragging him beaten and almost broken to her husband to receive his mission… She of course didn't know that Naruko was currently holding his real collection in her room at home while he took the spares out with him.

"Anyway, let's get going!" Sasuke said urgently as he managed to pry the pinkette's hand from his leg, where it was straying too close to his Uchiha clan jewels, before sprinting out the gate as Kushina signalled for a Snake masked Anbu with purple pineapple shaped hair to grab the molester.

The others soon followed the Uchiha heirling, however Kushina stopped when they got several feet from the gate as she noticed that they were missing one of their group.

"Naruko-chan?" Kushina asked as she noticed that her blonde charge had turned around and was staring at the massive gate that had encircled her and her teammates for her entire life. "Is something wrong, Naruko-chan?"

The blonde looked at her sensei and shook her head in the negative, "No, nothing's wrong Kushina-sensei. It just feels strange… this is the first time I have ever been outside the actual village for any reason…" She said in a quiet voice as she looked around at the woods just past the gate, her team's Tora hunts never took them past the main gates.

Kushina nodded with a smile, Minato and even his genin had been the same way when she first saw them leave the village on their own. The redhead didn't have an experience like that since she had migrated to Konoha at a young age.

After a few hours of walking, Naruko, Sasuke and Kushina noticed a lone puddle next to the road. _'That's weird, it hasn't rained in a week.'_ Kushina thought before she noticed her female student motioning to her in Anbu sign language about it being a genjutsu; along with Sasuke bending down to place two fingers on the ground and sending a large pulse of chakra into the ground like his older brother had taught him, and nodding to the two of them when the puddle sent two waves back.

Sasuke walked to the back as Naruko advanced to the front to inform Hiruzen from where he was chatting with their client. Kushina tensed up ready to draw her katana if needed.

As they passed the puddle Naruko heard a scream and turned around with her tanto in hand.

"KUSHINA-SENSEI!"

Naruko and the others saw Kushina with a pair of shuriken-linked chains wrapped around her body, which were being held by two figures. The two assailants, who were obviously rouge shinobi by the slashed headbands on their foreheads, yanked the chain resulting in their teacher getting torn to shreds, sending body parts and blood flying everywhere.

Naruko immediately threw several kunai from her hands and snapped, "Uchiha!"

Sasuke turned and saw where the blades were going and threw a couple shuriken after them; the chain the enemy had attached to each other was then stuck to the tree as the knives impaled themselves in the holes of the shuriken making up the links of the chain. The two missing nin snarled as they both detached the chain from their gauntlets and charged, the one on the left sprinting towards the masked kunoichi with his claw glove poised to gut her and the one on the right moving towards the client and Sasuke.

Naruko sent her teammates a look and she dashed towards the two while Sasuke took up a defensive position in front of their client. She tensed her body and raised her bandaged right hand towards the masked individual as the two of them sneered, intent on shredding the girl before them. "Flying Swallow Kick!" Hiruzen shouted as he caught the two off guard by flying forward from the trees with his leg up high in a downward ax-kick motion that caught the one on the left across the face, sending him tumbling away from his brother while Naruko dashed forward and slammed her palm into the side of the other brother's temple, knocking him out.

"Nicely done guys," Kushina said as the Uzumaki walked out from where she was hidden in the forest watching her genin takedown the famed Demon Brothers of Kiri.

"Kaa-chan! You're alive!" Hiruzen shouted in relief as he leapt at his mother/sensei and hugged her tightly, with the woman cooing slightly as she stroked his blond locks. "Of course Hiruzen-kun," The Uzumaki woman said, pointing over to where she had been 'killed'. The three genin could see the shredded remains of a log. "I would never die like that and leave you alone."

_'Like an S-rank Ninja like Kushina could lose to two low level C-ranks even if ambushed.'_ Sasuke thought with an Uchiha smirk.

"Excellent job in defeating the enemy Sasuke-kun, Hiruzen-kun, Naruko-chan…" Kushina said, turning her head towards the blonde. "Kushina-sensei can I interrogate them? Anko-nee's been giving me some tips and told me some of her more… colorful methods." Naruko asked as she looked at her previously dead sensei, not afraid to whip out the puppy eyes no jutsu if the woman refused.

When Kushina and her other two genin heard Anko's name mentioned in the same line as teach and colorful methods they cringed. _'SWEET GOD NO! Those two together? I hope Anko didn't turn her into a mini-version of her. It was bad enough with Gai Jr. running around in spandex and those eyebrows but, two Anko's?' _The older woman shivered at the very notion. She loved the overly, sadistic woman like a daughter since she had all but raised her since Orochimaru's defection, but, her personality and blood-thirsty tendencies were questionable by… a lot. The redhead then nodded to her in hopes of seeing how much damage she may be forced to repair on her kunoichi student.

"Thank you!" She walked over to the now tied to a tree rogue ninja and slapped the man hard with a wet fish that she pulled out of nowhere, making Hiruzen cringe, till he was awake.

"OWW, damn that hurt! How the Hell did you know we were coming!?" The elder of the two brothers asked as he was bludgeoned awake by the pain of being slapped with a wet fish.

"Well… For the first part, your genjutsu sucked, second it hasn't rained in a couple weeks and lastly, did you really think attacking an S-class ninja like Kushina-sensei was a genius move?" Naruko asked with a roll of her eyes, seriously, you'd think people who lived and worked in the Shinobi World would be able to recognize an S-Class shinobi.

"It wasn't that hard, if you know what to look for," Kushina said with a shrug at the paling face of the brother when he finally recognised her.

"Wait a minute!" Tazuna said, looking a bit disgruntled as he glared at Kushina. "If you knew these ninja were going to attack us, then why did you leave it to the kids?" He asked, feeling a bit irked that the teacher would abandon her students like that.

"I could have taken them out in an instant before any of the trouble started. But then I wouldn't have learned anything," the Uzumaki said as she turned to glare at the man, her red hair twitching with a life of its own. "I wanted to know who their target was, and what they were after."

"W-What do you mean?"

"I mean I wanted to know if they after us, Ninja attacking ninja, the usual thing. Or if they were after you, the master bridge builder that has been acting rather suspiciously after meeting my team," Kushina said as her violet eyes narrowed. "When you made your request to Konoha, you asked for standard protection from bandits and highwaymen. You never mentioned that shinobi were after you. If we had known this, it would have been designated a B-rank mission or higher."

Tazuna looked down in guilt under Kushina's withering gaze, "Our mission was to simply get you to your destination and guard you while you built your bridge. If we had known that we would be fending off attacks from other shinobi, we would have sent a different more experienced squad with you and charged for the cost of a B-rank mission. Even if you had your reasons for doing it, lying about a mission is unacceptable. As it is, this task falls beyond the boundaries of the mission we were given."

"Well we can always ask our new friend here," Naruko said as she turned to the tied up chunin with a sweet smile crinkling her mask. "That is if Tazuna-san doesn't wish to speak..." After getting nothing from the bridge builder, she took out a kunai and cut off the Demon Brother's pinkie causing the missing nin to scream in agony. Both Sasuke and Hiruzen looked at her and gasped. Kushina palmed her face with an embarrassed smile; she was definitely going to have talk to Anko after this mission now. Naruko just smirked, giving her sensei a thumbs up as if reading her mind.

"YOU FUCKING BITC…" He was cut off by another slap of the wet fish.

"Talking isn't allowed until I ask a question. If you don't want my sensei here to kill you I suggest you tell us what you know. If not I will cut off each of your fingers slowly then I will go for the toes." She said with a cute, innocent smile with eyes that seemed to be staring right into his soul.

The idiot then commenced to spill his guts out, about how he and his brother worked for Zabuza Momochi and how they were hired by the trillionaire Gato to kill the bridge builder in order to keep the nation of Wave under his grasp as the dictator he believed himself to be. After he was finished, Naruko plunged a kunai into his heart. Getting another gasp from her teammates and making Kushina beat her head against a tree with a depressed aura around her, she didn't want her son to have a crush on a sadistic kunoichi that would probably torture him if he even looked at another girl.

"B-but you said?" The Demon Brother gasped as he gurgled on his last few breaths.

"I said Kushina-sensei wouldn't kill you, I never said anything about me, or did you forget that shinobi use misdirection too." She then cut off his head as the light left his eyes and sealed it up in the scroll that sat on her side. Now she could get a bounty for him after they complete the mission.

Shortly after killing the two demon brothers, Team Seven gathered around in a group and whispered together about whether they should go on or not. They decided to go on, Sasuke and Hiruzen agreeing for once, though they glared at each other afterwards with sparks flying between them as their rivalry sparking.

Kushina looked between her son and Mikoto's son, and she sighed as she rubbed her temples. _'Why was it that these two only seem to get along when it looks like a strong battle might happen?'_

"I guess that means we're continuing," The redhead said with a smile. _'Still the next enemy we run into won't be low level chunin. It will be a Jounin, a strong one most likely; after all they did mention Zabuza and he is infamous for silent killing.'_

* * *

**Several Hours Later**

When team seven arrived at the coast that separated Wave from the Mainland they found that a thick fog had rolled in over the surface. Currently the four shinobi and their client were sitting in a old motorboat that belonged to one of Tazuna's old friends. Currently however, the motor was off and the boatman was rowing, trying very hard to not attract the attention of one of Gato's goons.

'_There's something off about this fog.'_ Kushina thought to herself as she stared out the sight obscuring cloud, before looking back at her students, remembering how well they fought against the Demon Brothers, even if she was a little shocked about Naruko killing them.

"This fog is pretty thick, it's actually hard to figure out where we're going." Hiruzen said, as he tried to catch sight of the island. "The only thing I can even see is the water…"

"We'll be able to see the bridge any minute now," The boatman said in a quiet voice as he looked around to see if they were being followed. "As soon as you set foot on the other shore, you'll be in Wave country and you'll be on your own."

As if his words heralded the future, the fog obscuring their view parted in front of them to reveal the sight of Tazuna's bridge. The group had to crane their necks to look at it as the shadow of a massive structure loomed over them. Even at the angle they were seeing it at, the large unfinished bridge was a sight for the group of genin.

Hiruzen whistled, "Alright I have to admit I'm impressed Tazuna-san."

"Well, thank you," the old bridge builder said with pride in his voice.

"You guys need to keep it down," The boat owner hissed as he looked around to make sure the noise hadn't attracted any of the pirates Gato hired. "The whole point of moving through the morning fog is so that we won't be spotted by Gato's men. But it doesn't do any good if they hear us. Why do you think I turned off the motorboat and rowing?"

"Tazuna-san, can you give us a bit more detail on Gato?" Kushina asked. She looked over to the old man from the water that she had been staring at.

Tazuna gave a slight nod as his answer, "On the outside, Gato appears to be nothing more than a legitimate businessman trying to earn some profit… However beneath that, the man is one of the heads of the criminal underworld of the Elemental Nations. He is known for using gangs and hiring rogue shinobi to ruin countries and initiate hostile takeovers of other business. He uses his business as a cover for his black market operations, smuggling drugs, contraband and even slaves sometimes."

"Sounds like an asshole that needs to be put down," Sasuke said as he looked around at the mist surrounding them.

"Gato came to the Land of Waves a little over four years ago," Tazuna said as he ignored Sasuke's comment. "He used his vast wealth and violence to enter our country, and before we even knew what was happening, he managed to seize control of all of the shipping and transport companies and lanes around the country by buying them out or ruining them."

"On an island nation the man who controls the sea, controls everything from finances to the government and our very lives. Anyone who even attempts to stand up to him is executed publically. However, even Gato has fears… and the one thing he fears is the bridge Tazuna-dono is making." The boatman said as he continued rowing.

"Which is why Gato is after you," Kushina said with a nod from the old man. "Once the bridge is complete it will connect Wave to the rest of the mainland, and you won't need ships to get supplies. Since you're the master bridge builder, you're in Gato's way and he wants to make you disappear so he can have his little kingdom."

"But this is where my question comes in," Kushina said as she locked the client with a glare. "If you knew this was going to happen, knew that Gato was this dangerous, why did you lie about the mission instead of telling the truth?"

"That's kind of obvious, isn't it?" Naruko said, collecting her team's attention, "If Gato has been here for as long as Tazuna says and he has such a chokehold on the economy, it means the chances are high that he's placed ridiculously high taxes on everything. I doubt this country even has enough money for a B-rank mission unless they want everyone to starve. Am I right, Tazuna-san?"

"Correct," Tazuna said, taking a sip of his sake. "Since Gato came to our land, it has been reduced to nearly nothing but a bunch of bone skinny people and broken houses. We are poor enough to the point of complete and utter bankruptcy, even our Daimyo barely has enough to feed his family." Tazuna sighed, "As it is, we poor people are the ones who are paying for this mission; we simply don't have the money to afford a B or higher rank mission. They are just too expensive."

Tazuna looked up at the group of Konoha shinobi in an imploring manner, "If you abandon me when we get ashore, there will be no bridge. Gato will no doubt kill me before I can even get to my house."

"What you did was incredibly stupid, Minato-kun would have created a trust fund where you could have paid us once Wave was back on its feet." Kushina said, making the Bridge Builder widen his eyes, he hadn't thought of that. "Well, I suppose we can continue the mission." Sasuke said at last, having noticed the approaching shore.

"Thank you so much," Tazuna mumbled as he bowed before Kushina.

Everyone snapped to attention as they made their way onto the beach and the boatman turned around to head back out so he could get some fish for his family before Gato's men noticed him, there were several abandoned buildings around the bank, and a few sparse trees located around and in the water.

For the most part it was silent, only the breathing of the group being heard. Hiruzen took point, while Sasuke and Naruko placed themselves on either side of Tazuna. Kushina herself took up the rear in case the enemy decided to attack from the back.

As they continued moving Hiruzen stopped and looked into a bush that rattled a bit before throwing a kunai at it, "There!"

"Hiru-kun?" Kushina asked, looking at her son/student. "Is there something wrong?"

Naruko knelt down to the bush and all she saw was a white hare, _'Wait it has white fur? But it's the middle of summer it should be brown… a Kawarimi!' _Quickly she sent a pulse of chakra through the ground, only one wave came back and at the same time she received the info, Kushina heard the sound of something tearing through the air.

"Get down!" Kushina shouted. Sasuke tackled the bridge builder, while Naruko and Hiruzen dropped to the floor, avoiding being cut in half by a large single edged zanbato that became stuck in a tree on the opposite side of the clearing with a man standing on the sword's hilt. The man was currently shirtless, with two cameo style armbands and pants. He had a half-face mask like Naruko, only his were made of bandages and his hitai-ite was tilted slightly like Slade's, except not covering his eyes, holding up spiky black hair. The symbol of Kiri was displayed on the headband with a slash mark running across the center.

"Well, well if it isn't the Crimson Death of Konoha." The man said in rough sounding voice. "Why don't you hand over the bridge builder and I won't have to kill you and your genin."

Kushina slowly stood up while grasping the hilt of her katana and glared at the man. "Zabuza Momochi, the Demon Hidden in the Mist. I never would have expected an Honorable Swordsman like you to be working for scum like Gato."

Zabuza simply shrugged at the redhead's words, "It pays the bills. Besides it's always worth it if I get to the challenge of fighting a strong opponent like an Uzumaki. Back when I was in Kiri, you were listed as an S-Class shinobi with a kill-on-sight order in the bingo book. Kushina Uzumaki, the woman who slaughtered three entire battalions of Kumo and Kiri ninja all by herself."

_'I had no idea that Kaa-san was that famous,'_ Hiruzen thought as he stared at his crimson haired beauty of a mother in awe.

"Guys, this might be difficult, so stay on your guard," Kushina said as she pulled her katana from her back. "Zabuza isn't someone you want to let your guard down around, especially since he is a former member of the Seven Swordsmen and a master at silent killing."

"Well then, let's see what you can do." Zabuza said with a dark chuckle as he created a thick mist and proceeded to vanish in it, "There are so many places to cut. The liver, spleen, heart, kidneys, jugular, oh and the spine." The man's voice came from all over the area, making the three genin and their client to tremble in fear.

Zabuza quickly attacked the team by appearing between the three genin and their client but, the Uzumaki Matriarch surprised him by catching his zanbato with her famous chakra chains and launching him back.

However it appeared to be a ruse as Zabuza turned into a puddle of water. The real article chuckled as he appeared out of the mist, going directly for the kill. Unfortunately, Kushina was already waiting for him and she created a long cut down his side, making him veer off course. His sword becoming embedded into a large tree behind the team. "Incredible, you managed to deflect me even in the mist?" Zabuza said with surprise showing in his eyes as he ripped his zanbato from the tree and inspected his wound, while the tree fell to the ground.

"It's over..." Kushina said as she appeared behind him much to his surprise with her sword in mid swing, only for the redhead to find herself cutting a large stone instead.

"I don't think so!" Zabuza said as he came from above the woman with his cleaver blade falling in a downward arc that would have split Kushina in half had she stayed in that spot.

Zabuza, instead of bisecting her, planted the blade of his head cleaver in the ground and used it to leverage himself and delivered a powerful kick to Kushina's stomach, sending her flying into the lake behind her.

Kushina rose up into a kneeling position on the water panting, it had been a while since she was last in heavy combat, especially with a Seven Swordsman, the last one she fought having been Fuguki Suikazan, the previous holder of the Samehada. She looked at the water that seemed to be clinging to her arm. '_Why does this water feel so heavy?'_ The redhead asked herself. Kushina was then shocked as an orb of water formed around her body, sealing her movement and she saw Zabuza smiling maliciously at her with his hands in sealing motion. The nuke-nin had managed to imprison her in a water prison jutsu.

"Now to deal with the brats and kill the bridgebuilder," Zabuza said as he formed single handed signs and three clones formed from the water around him and Kushina.

"Guys get out of here!" Kushina shouted out to her students, she didn't want them to die like this. "No Kushina-sensei…" Naruko said as she surprised her teammates by taking a stance in front of them and the bridgebuilder with her white light tanto held in front of her. "I will never abandon a comrade and not a single one of us are going to die here!"

Naruko focused chakra to her arms and feet to reinforce her strength. She got into a wide stance and started to channel her wind element into the blade of her tanto. She leapt forward and collided with the clone closest to her, engaging in a kenjutsu battle and inspiring her teammates to aid her, with Hiruzen moving forward to dispatch the one coming at her back while Sasuke took up position in front of Tazuna, preparing to use his fire jutsu if there was any need, though other than that he would be useless at the moment. Zabuza was surprised as Naruko killed two of his clones and placed his sword in front of his body to block the tip of her tanto, though he was surprised when her blade cut through the Kubikiribocho and forcing him to release his hold on the girl's sensei in order to dodge the blade.

She spun around his blade with acrobatic ease that she had spent years perfecting, making Hiruzen hold his nose from the naughty thoughts he got from the sight, she then slammed her heel into the man's face as her other foot struck him in the stomach. The two attacks forced him away from the Water Prison and freed a vengeful Kushina.

Zabuza snarled in anger at being humiliated by a genin; he lashed out with his sword towards her flinging her tanto away from them to be embedded in the shallows of the lake they were fighting in. As he closed the distance between them and swung, her red haired mentor jumped in between them. "Your fight is with me Momochi-san!" Kushina said, her hair flaring at his attempt to kill her student, she looked back to said student to see her looking tired and a little wiped out, but that was to be expected when fighting somebody as legendary as Zabuza.

Zabuza glared at the Yondaime's wife before jumping back and stabbing his zanbato in the ground between them, "Fine by me! I'll just kill the brats and that annoying bridge builder after I kill you!" He began going through several hand seals, moving faster than any of the genin could follow.

"**Water Release: Water Dragon**!" Zabuza shouted as he finished, making Kushina's eyes widen as a large water dragon with glowing yellow eyes formed in front of the warrior, before launching forward.

Kushina gasped as she jumped out of the way avoiding the water dragon completely, before she noticed Naruko still standing in the path of the jutsu's wake, too tired to jump. "NARUKO!" Kushina shouted as Hiruzen and Sasuke watched on in horror when the jutsu collided with the young girl, obscuring her from view.

"Oops, I guess I killed one before you," Zabuza said with a dark chuckle, he was about to grab his zanbato to attack the redhead jounin from behind when he stopped at the feeling of a massive killing intent crashing down. He turned to catch sight of Hiruzen racing towards him with a feral roar, the missing nin's eyes widening dramatically as he noticed a very distinct cloak of red energy forming around the boy's body and his eyes turning to slits. He had only seen that type of power before in his life and that had been when he tried to kill Yagura.

Zabuza snarled as he attempted to go through another bout of hand signs. "I won't let some brat…"

"You should have paid more attention to me..." Came a deadly calm voice behind him, making him whip around to see Kushina Uzumaki with her eyes cold and dead before she launched him back into a few trees with brute strength alone from her punch. The notorious missing nin gurgled on blood as several bits of hard bark stabbed into his back and a small branch stabbed through his shoulder.

"**Water Release: Great Water Vortex**!" Kushina shouted as she finished her handsigns, sending out a huge vortex of water from behind her at a shocked man. Zabuza was once again blasted through the air as the force of the jutsu forced him through the tree and only stopped when he hit a larger tree with enough force to shatter the tree's trunk and topple it. He sensed someone above him and saw Kushina coming down on him with her katana drawn and ready to cleave his head from his body for the death of her Kunoichi student.

"Damn… It…" Zabuza started before Kushina was forced to stop in shock when several senbon needles pierced the man's neck. Zabuza's eyes rolled up into the back of his head as he fell to the ground.

"Hmm, I must thank you," said a voice coming from the group's right, they turned to see a young person whose gender was hard to tell due to the blue robes that covered his/her form. On the person's face was a mask that Kushina easily recognized as a Hunter Ninja mask from the black ops of Kirigakure. "I have been hunting him for a while now."

"He's dead…" Kushina mumbled as she felt for his chakra, only to find none, she turned to look at the hunter ninja. "You're a hunter ninja from Kiri, correct?"

The Hunter Ninja bowed and moved to grab something from the branch next to him/her, "I am and I would like to thank you for stalling Zabuza for me. I have been after him since he tried to kill the Yondaime. Now I believe this person belongs to your group, I caught her just before she could be swept into the ocean by that jutsu."

Kushina and her group's eyes widened as he pulled the unconscious and battered form of Naruko onto the branch next to him, she had bruises and cuts all across her body and parts of her jumpsuit and bandages were torn. Hiruzen's cloak quickly disappeared and he leapt up to the branch they were on to pick up the unconscious body of his crush, holding her bruised and battered form to his chest.

The hunter ninja then disappeared in a swirl of water before reappearing next to Zabuza's fallen body. Bending down the hunter ninja picked up the deceased shinobi, pulling the man's arm over his/her shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse me, this body has many secrets, so I need to go and destroy it."

Kushina frowned as she watched the hunter ninja disappear in another swirl of water. She felt like collapsing after that fight, having not been in a large fight since she recovered from the Kyuubi Attack. "Kushina-sensei!"

Turning around Hiruzen saw his mother fall face first onto the ground, her eyes closed as she fell unconscious due to the strain of fighting such a strong opponent after being dormant. "She's just unconscious," Sasuke said as he picked her up to drape her arm over his shoulder, they could see her chest rising and falling. "She just used too much chakra after not being in a real battle for so long."

Hiruzen sighed in relief, he had almost lost Naruko, he didn't know how he would cope if he lost his mother as well. He then turned to Tazuna as he moved his arms to carry Naruko more comfortably, making sure not to jostle her too much. "Tazuna-san, we need to get to your house now. Do you think you can lead us there?"

"Uh… yeah," the bridge builder said as he turned in a circle to try and get his bearings. "It's this way, follow me."

"Sasuke take point, I'll take the back…" Hiruzen said as his face took a serious look, their teammates needed medical attention quickly. Sasuke nodded and hefted Kushina onto his back before walking in the direction that Tazuna had pointed out, the old man staying close behind him while Hiruzen moved to the back, his eyes wide and serious as he made sure they weren't ambushed from the back.

* * *

**Well, how did you guys like it? It took me a while to make what with Kushina taking Kakashi's place as sensei and them not having a useless pinkette having to have everyone protect her at every turn.**

**Also I am going to be putting up a forum on ideas you guys can put up if you want to help me write chapters for the ones I am stuck on, like my Project X-Kitsune and Armored Titan.**

**My next chapter for Naruko: Rebirth of Fairy Tail story will be out soon, so you guys won't have to wait much longer.**

**Till next time this is Iskander Mandoraekon signing off, Ja Ne.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: War on the Bridge

* * *

**In this chapter I will be introducing Tsunami and Inari and be going through the entire mission to Wave so I can get it over with quickly.**

**I will be having a close scene between Hiruzen and Naruko in this chapter by having her wake up to an overly anxious blond and questions from Kushina about her whisker marks.**

**I don't own Naruto, Legend of Zelda or whatever anime I use in here.**

* * *

**Two Weeks after Team 7 Became official**

Naruko's eyes fluttered open just as the first rays of the sun pierced through the glass of the window above the bed she had been laid out in. '_Where am I…?'_ Naruko asked herself as her eyes opened further and she winced when she tried to sit up, her body aching all over. '_What happened to me…? Did Kushina-sensei fight us again?'_

Just as she thought those words, memories of her and her team's fight with the Demon of the Hidden Mist flashed through her head like a raging river and she remembered how she had been struck by the Water Dragon jutsu.

'_Is everyone alright!?'_ Naruko thought hastily, moving to leap from her bed to locate her team when she heard a moan coming from beside her bed, she looked down to find her blond teammate with his head lying on her bed while he sat halfway in a chair.

"Hiruzen…" Naruko said as she shook his shoulder to wake the Namikaze, only for him to moan and mention something about ramen, forcing a tick-mark to appear on her head. "Hiruzen-baka wake up now!" Said boy leapt several feet into the air from his previous position as he was startled by the Nohara shouting in his ear.

"Huh… Wha…" Hiruzen muttered as he came down in a taijutsu stance, before his eyes landed on Naruko and he leapt forward, wrapping the girl into a hug. "Naruko-chan! You're alright! You're awake!"

That was when Naruko felt the breeze from the open window next to the door pass over her bare back and she blushed brightly as she finally noticed that she was completely naked. "U-um, H-Hiruzen-kun…" Naruko stuttered as she caught her fellow blond's attention, Hiruzen looking down as he saw the blush on her face and the fact that she was looking down between them. The Namikaze quickly let go of the naked girl and backpedalled furiously into the wall with a large bang as the Nohara quickly grasped the sheets around her naked chest, her teammate hyperventilating about how he had touched her while she was naked.

"What's going on!" Kushina shouted as she burst into the room when she heard the bang. Only for the redhead to freeze as she noticed her beet red son across the room from his naked, sheet covered teammate, a small breeze flowing through the room with a leaf caught in its grasp to show the awkwardness of the situation. "Um, ok I'll leave you two alone to get acquainted, make sure I have grandbabies soon." Kushina said as she twirled around and began to walk out of the room when her son and Kunoichi student broke out in blushes. "Kaa-san/Kushina-sensei!"

* * *

**Thirty Minutes later**

"So I was knocked unconscious by Zabuza's jutsu and Kushina-sensei beat him with the help of a Kiri Hunter Ninja, that then took his body away to be destroyed, before you and Sasuke carried me and an exhausted sensei back to Tazuna's house, where I have been unconscious for two days and Kushina-sensei believes that the Hunter nin was an accomplice of Zabuza because he left instead of burning the body? Did I get that right?" Naruko asked as she sat in front of her teammates and sensei at the dining table fully clothed where, Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami was placing cups of tea.

"Yes Naru-chan…" Kushina said as her son and Naruko tried to avoid eye contact with slight blushes with what happened earlier. "But I do have a question for you…"

Naruko looked at her sensei in interest, before the redhead Uzumaki matriarch spoke again. "Where did you get your whisker birthmarks?" The woman asked as she stared at the Nohara in interest, knowing that someone with those unique marks like her son, could only gain them from being born from the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki or devoured by the Kyuubi itself like the Silver and Gold brothers of Kumo; the only one else she could think of was her deceased daughter. "Only the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi should have those…"

"These?" Naruko asked as she pulled her facemask down to reveal her whisker-like birthmarks, like Hiruzen's, the blond looking at his crush in curiousity. "Kaa-san told me that I was found at the ground zero of where the Kyuubi first appeared in the village and that they were formed from close exposure to the Kyuubi's chakra and me being only a day old."

Kushina nodded at that logic, while her son was ecstatic about he and his crush sharing something unique and Sasuke just hn'd. "Well, now that you are awake, we can begin the next part of training to be prepared for Zabuza and his comrade, especially since we don't know what the Hunter nin is capable of."

"Hai Sensei/Kaa-san!" Came the three voices of her students, while a young boy in a fisherman's hat just glared down at them from his spot on the stairs, though there was a blush on his cheeks when he saw the girl's face that had Tsunami plotting evilly from where she had spotted him.

Once everyone was outside, Kushina stood in front of the edge of the large pond in front of Tazuna's house and looked back at her students. "Ok everyone, I am going to begin teaching you the next stage of tree climbing!" Kushina declared as she waved her arm out towards the water. "Water Walking! For this exercise all you have to do is continuously channel and fluctuate chakra to your feet and walk across the water. Once you get walking down completely, then we will begin on running and/or fighting on the surface since it will help you begin using this trick on instinct. Any questions."

With the following silence that she took for a no, Kushina walked out onto the water and sat down before motioning for her three students to begin while Inari and his grandfather watched from the balcony of the second floor that the old man was currently fixing. The first ones to get on the water were Sasuke and Hiruzen as they tried to compete again, only for Hiruzen to sink automatically, while Sasuke followed a moment later when he lost control while laughing at the boy.

Naruko meanwhile took a small step forward onto the water to test her hold before taking another step and another, walking slowly forward until she was able to walk across towards her sensei.

Getting a smile of approval from her teacher, Naruko turned around and began walking back to the shore to practise her movements. '_I have an idea...'_ Naruko thought with a mischievous smirk directed at her two teammates. Going through several hand signs that had her sensei look at her in interest. "**Water Release: Water Pressure Jutsu!"**

Hiruzen and Sasuke both yelped in shock as they were struck by the girl's jutsu and they both fell into the water beneath them, both surfacing at the same time, spluttering. "Hey!" Hiruzen yelled as another spout of water hit him in the face, while Sasuke just glared at his blonde teammate.

"What was that for Naruko-chan!?" Hiruzen shouted while his mother laughed chaotically from where she was seated, almost falling in from how her kunoichi student had caught the two clan heir's off guard.

"Kushina-sensei said we needed to be prepared to be able to fight on the surface of the water," Naruko said, her smirk crinkling her mask a bit. "Why not start now."

"Fine by me!" Sasuke declared as a clone of him appeared beneath the masked Kunoichi and attempted to grab her ankles to drag her under in a pseudo form of the earth jutsu Kushina pulled on him when they met. Naruko of course jumped away, only to lose her concentration and fall into the water when she landed as Hiruzen finally got back to his feet and launched a weakened wind bullet at her.

"**Water Release: Water Clone Jutsu!"** Naruko mouthed under the water as her blond and black haired teammates waited for her to surface. The clone shot out of the water near Sasuke and attempted to pull him under like he had done before, unfortunately, Sasuke was expecting it and began weaving signs. "**Fire Release: Great Fireball no Jutsu!"**

The resulting fireball destroyed the clone and forced Hiruzen to yelp and leap away as the back of his jacket was burned due to being on the other side of the clone. "Hey watch what you're doing Teme!"

The only answer he received was Naruko appearing in front of him and kicking him across the face. '_That was harder than our usual spars...'_ Hiruzen thought as he was sent tumbling away, though he managed to remain on top of the water much to his mother's pride. '_Is she angry about earlier?'_

Just as he finished thinking, Naruko flipped over a couple small fireballs from Sasuke and landed on the water, where she kicked his legs out from under the Uchiha Heir, the duckass hair boy and Naruko both falling in due to losing concentration. Hiruzen ran forward to check on the two, only for him to pale as he saw Naruko beneath the surface smirking behind her mask and her hands ending in the Dog sign. "**Water Release: Great Water Vortex!"**

Hiruzen was launched away into the beach, where he whined and held his head from where he struck the shore. "Really Naru-chan! Really!?" He shouted as he winced from the sore spot on his head. "That's it!" Hiruzen snapped as he stood up and began performing hand signs and pouring a large amount of chakra into the jutsu. "**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!"**

The result was Kushina leaping away from her spot in the water, while Naruko and Sasuke were blown out of the water due to not having stable ground or being prepared. Sasuke impacted a tree on the other side of the shore, while Naruko managed to land on her feet on the water, albeit a bit shakingly as she adapted quickly.

Kushina ended up shaking her head as she moved towards the client's house, their training season, while they were walking on water having ended up in a free for all as the three genin thrashed each other with ninjutsu and taijutsu.

* * *

**The Bridge the Next day**

Naruko silently scanned the area around the bridge, searching for any movement or chakra signatures from where she sat on one of the higher rafters of the bridge. She had been chosen to guard Tazuna with Hiruzen today, while Kushina went to patrol the island in an attempt to locate Gato's house and Sasuke had stayed at the client's home to protect Inari and Tsunami, though Hiruzen and Naruko were having a bet that the Uchiha heir was having a brooding contest with the boy.

"What do you mean, you can't do this anymore!?" Tazuna's voice shouted from across the bridge getting the attention of the two genin on the bridge. Naruko dropped from her spot to land next to Hiruzen and walked over to where she could see Tazuna yelling at a middle aged man that was going bald with only tufts of hair at his ears. "Is there a problem, sir?" Naruko asked as she got closer to the two men. The man twitched slightly as he saw the blonde looking at him. "No ma'am, I was just leaving," with that, the man just turned and walked straight off the developing bridge.

Tazuna sighed as he watched the man go getting Naruko's attention. "Damn it, that's the sixth person to leave." Naruko watched as the other men returned to work on the bridge. While Tazuna might have been the world's most overqualified whining drunk, Naruko had to admit he did good work when he got down to it. The bridge was massive and very well constructed, especially considering the limited resources they had to work with. "Don't worry, something will turn up." Naruko said as she stood next to an irritated Tazuna. "I doubt it, Gaki. I've drained most of the work offers I was given dry. Unless you want to help, I've got nothing."

Naruko nodded to the man before she pulled on the work gloves left by the most recent abandoner and went to help the two men struggling to move a beam, surprised Hiruzen and Tazuna. "Where are you going?" Tazuna asked the dark skinned girl. "To help build the bridge instead of whining about how Fate hates me." Naruko replied, making a certain male Hyuuga back in the village sneeze, startling his clan as that single moment allowed his cousin Hinata to block his chakra points and knock him unconscious in the spar that the clan head and his brother set up.

Tazuna was about to shoot back a smart-ass remark, but figured it was better left in his mouth. '_But this kid, who is she?'_ Not only was she being a bodyguard, but she was also helping out wherever she could, not expecting to be paid for the extra work. Then the young blonde's words. _'To help build the bridge instead of whining.' _Tazuna thought about these words. Sure, they were simple, but they seemed to hold such a great impact. Maybe it was time to stop sitting on the sidelines directing the process and actually help and get his hands dirty. With that in mind, Tazuna headed off to see what was needed and how he could get it done. Meanwhile Hiruzen just stared in shock at his crush, before he nodded with a serious look and grabbed a large bucket filled with paste and carted off to aide on of the men patching a place on the side of the bridge.

* * *

**With Zabuza**

Zabuza Momochi, a man known as the Demon Hidden in the Mist for the slaughter of all of his classmates in the Academy and his quick rise to power as a member of the Seven Swordsmen, groaned as he looked towards the boy he adopted that was treating the injuries he received from fighting the Red-Hot Habanero of Konoha and her surprisingly strong genin students. That mostly covered girl had been good he would begrudgingly give her that, after all not many people below the chunin rank could even hope to scratch him, yet she had cut him with her tanto and managed to kick him several times, along with cutting his Kubikiribocho.

"Zabuza-sama, you really need to be more careful. You got too cocky and underestimated your opponents." Haku, a user of the Yuki clan's Hyoton Kekkei Genkai, said.

Zabuza nodded as he picked up an apple from the basket that his student had placed for him. "How long till I'm up and running?"

"With any luck and a lot of herbs, a few days, but you should take a full week to recover before going after them, those kids and the Uzumaki shouldn't be underestimated." Haku answered, getting a groan from his master.

"Yeah, sure. I'll make sure that I'm well rested and ready for my rematch with the Konoha ninja. I'm sure Kushina and her students won't make it easy." Zabuza finished with a small grin. Haku was going to say something more, but it was cut off as Gato, their employer, arrived… And whined like a spoiled brat that just broke a nail…

* * *

Naruko and Hiruzen both sighed tiredly as they sat down at the table with Kushina on the other side having just helped Tsunami with the cooking, Tsunami set down plates of food down in front of each person. Inari of course was brooding next to his mother like how they first met, Sasuke just stared back at the emo boy, while Tazuna of course was getting drunk.

"Why do you people keep trying!?" Inari blurted out catching everyone's attention. "Gato will just kill all of you!"

Naruko and all of the others turned to look at the young boy.

"None of you know what suffering is! You aren't like the rest of us in your cushy homes and lives!" His words received gathered a small amount of killing intent from the people around the table.

"Do not speak as if you know everything, brat," Naruko said, when Inari went to speak her killing intent doubled. "You do not have the worst life, Kushina-sensei lost her entire family as a child and has been the target of a few kidnapping attempts." She said as she motioned over to said ginger. "and Hiruzen-kun has had to deal with the burden of being the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki for all of his life, while I lost my birth parents on the night of the Kyuubi Attack on Konoha, while being forced to endure a small amount of the Kyuubi's chakra due to my home being ground zero of where it appeared."

Her words got gasps out of Tazuna and his family, while Inari had tears rolling down his face. "You believe this Gato piece of shit can defeat us?" Kushina asked getting a slight nod from the boy. Naruko sighed. "Kushina-sensei is an S-class ninja that has faced down powerful Jinchuuriki and dozens of high leveled shinobi." Inari stared at the redhead sitting next across from him. "Gato is just a simple civilian with a lot of money that thinks he is the king of the world because of it," Naruko said as she stared at the boy and his family. "All Gato has is Mercenaries that will abandon him if his money is gone and I highly doubt that they would be able to fight someone that has faced the strongest enemies in the Third Shinobi War and a Jinchuuriki that has control over three tails of his Bijuu's chakra, as well as an Uchiha heir and a kunoichi that has parents that were trained by the Yondaime Hokage."

Inari shook his head, staring at Team Seven in awe, before he turned around and ran off to his room to try and deny the truths he had been told. Naruko sighed at the child's antics before she stood up to walk outside. "Where are you going Naruko-chan?" Hiruzen asked as he and Sasuke looked at their teammate in interest. "Out."

She closed the door behind her and continued walking down the path towards town. Noticing with slight amusement that Inari was staring after her from his room, due to his small chakra signature sitting at his window.

* * *

**Next Day**

Hiruzen, Sasuke and Kushina were at the bridge with Tazuna, while Naruko stayed behind to protect Tsunami and Inari. Kushina and her two students got into ready stances as they noticed the mist covering the bridge and the bodies of some of the workers that had been gutted by a large blade. "Hiruzen-kun, you protect Tazuna this time and make sure he stays safe! Sasuke-chan, you will take out his accomplice." Kushina ordered as Zabuza's voice came through the mist, coercing her to pull her katana from her back. "Well, well Uzumaki-san, it seems that we get to fight again…"

Kushina nodded to Sasuke and she walked towards the mist to engage her enemy, while the Uchiha heirling went to engage Haku. The Yuki clan member gathered up his signature senbon to be ready to throw them and Hiruzen took his father's stance in front of the bridge builder incase their were any others hiding in the mist, the battle for the bridge had begaun.

* * *

**Tazuna's House**

Naruko sighed as she breathed in deeply while walking around the forest border of Tazuna's property, she was about to head back to the house. But then she smelled something familiar that she knew all too well, having smelled it when she was learning medical jutsu from her mother's friend Shizune and when she killed the Demon Brothers… it was the smell of spilled blood. She walked over to the area she smelled it from and found herself in a small clearing, staring at a wild boar that had been hacked to pieces. She looked around and spotted a track of bloody footprints in the dirt and they were heading in the direction of Tazuna's house.

"It has started…" was all she said before she began to run towards the house.

"NO…! Inari run!" Naruko's ears perked up at the cry coming from the house a few moments later. When she got to the clearing in front of the bridge builder's house, she saw two wannabe samurai holding their blades to Tsunami's throat. One looked like he wanted to rape the beautiful woman there and then, while his partner looked like he was ready to slaughter for the sheer effect of getting off on it. And he was staring at Inari like he was the man's next victim.

"Leave my mother alone!" the boy shouted defiantly, doing his best to hold his ground against the two thugs, to be the hero like he now envisioned the woman Naruko to be.

"Just one slice, come on." one of the men with an eye-patch said, fingering his blade.

"You make one move towards my son and I'll bite my tongue off and choke on my blood, I swear it!" Tsunami screamed. "Gato said he needed a bargaining chip, you idiot! Just grab the brat and you can fucking kill them both afterward!" the other one said, though it did look like he was restraining himself from taking Tsunami then and there.

"Fuck you, hold the woman I'm gonna kill the kid, then we can have our way with the bitch!" The first thug snapped, raising his sword to cut Inari down, "Don't worry, this will be-" he was cut off when he was driven into the ground from Naruko landing on him. There was a sickening crunch as his ribs snapped under the impact and the blonde's weight, while some blood sprayed out of the stab wound from her tanto when it entered his neck. The distraction allowed Tsunami to elbow the other man in the stomach, the man clutched his stomach in pain allowing her to escape.

"Where the hell did you come from?" he yelled clutching his stomach, and watching his partner cough up blood before dying from being beheaded in a single slash from Naruko's tanto.

"You should be more worried about what I'll do to you if you don't back off and leave." Naruko growled in a monotone voice, pointing her blade at him once Tsunami and Inari were back in the house. Before the man could react, Naruko appeared in front of him and brought the blade of the white light tanto down hard on the man's head, killing him instantly as it bisected him with the trail of lightning chakra behind it. "People like you give samurai a bad name." She muttered sheathing her blade after she performed a flick to remove the blood from the blade, she had seen Samurai before when her father had introduced her to a friend of his that happened to be the Captain of the Fire Daimyo's Samurai guard and a member of the Guardian Twelve.

"Hey, Inari." Naruko said as she walked over to the boy and rubbed his head as he stared in awe at how easily she had taken down two of Gato's top thugs, the one that was about to attack him being the one to cut off Kaiza's arms, "You did good."

"Sorry about the mess in your yard Tsunami-san," Naruko said as she bowed to Tsunami. "But I have to get to the bridge."

* * *

**The Bridge**

Kushina was currently having a highly intense fight with Zabuza with her katana clashing against the head cleaver. She had a small slash on her side that had already healed most of the way due to her family's longevity and being a former Jinchuuriki. Haku was already unconscious and bound off to the side after fighting her son went to aide Sasuke when the Uchiha became little more than a human pincushion and the two of them were now standing in front of Tazuna with the Hyoton user by their feet.

Zabuza sent a downward strike with his mighty zanbatou but then turned it into a forward jab as the Uzumaki woman blocked his strike. Kushina turned the blade away with her own and used the momentum to back away from the man.

"Is that all you got Momochi? I guess your legendary skills aren't so great." Kushina taunted the man as she slashed him across the chest and she leapt away when he snarled at her while swinging his zanbato at her.

"Tell me something Zabuza. Why are you working for Gato?" Kushina asked while dodging another strike and launching a kunai at his gut.

"I'm just doing my job," the bandage masked man replied as he blocked the kunai with the flat of his sword. "It pays the bills."

Kushina smirked at him before making him fall forward from her chakra chain that had wrapped itself around his ankle while he was hidden behind the Kubikiribocho.

"What kind of job is it that is so important that you would have to kill the only thing that would bring life back to something that a corrupt midget is trying to kill?" Kushina snapped before she was launched over the man's shoulder as he slammed his shoulder into her stomach in a tackle and she leapt onto the railing to avoid his sword.

"Because I need him in order to fulfill our ambition," He said as he dodged a slice from Kushina that actually left a gap int the stone of the bridge.

"Sorry to say this but our fight is finished! **Kushina Style: Adamantine Chains Imprisonment!"** Kushina yelled and chains burst from her back while her son sent a 'really' look at her for the choice of name and Zabuza was caught up in the prison as dozens of chains wrapped around his body and forced him to drop his zanbato.

Kushina then placed her left hand on the back of her sword to hold it with both hands before pointing the blade at the struggling missing nin. Zabuza started struggling harder as he saw wind chakra form over the length of the blade and Kushina gave him one last look. "You're are a loose cannon. The man you're trying to kill, Tazuna, is the heart and spirit of this place. And the bridge you're trying to prevent him from completing is the lands' hope. You're willing to sacrifice this place and everyone in this village, just to advance your own ambitions so you must die!"

As the redhead rushed Zabuza, the now conscious Haku appeared out of a ice mirror to take the hit and the he gasped as his body didn't even halt the advance of the blade and he noticed the wind chakra as the steel and wind cut through his chest and into Zabuza's heart behind him.

"I g-guess y-y-ou win Kushina…" Zabuza said as he coughed up blood through his mask, the white bandages turning a dark red. The man could feel the could steel piercing through his chest and sighed as he saw Haku against his chest, the light having already left the boy's eyes. "I-I h-had a g-g-good run th-though…"

Before Kushina could respond to the dying man, a high cruel laugh mixed with a slow sarcastic applause came rolling from the other side of the bridge just as Naruko arrived next to her team and Sasuke filled her in on what happened. "That was a pathetic performance, I guess you really are just a baby demon, eh Zabuza." the group looked to see a short, ugly little man with greying hair wearing a black tuxedo and leaning on a cane standing in front of what Team Seven guessed was a couple hundred of his mercenaries and bandits.

"You must be Gato," Naruko stated as she looked on in disgust at the man that was leering openly at Kushina and herself.

Zabuza scowled behind his wrappings as he gasped in pain, his strength slowely leaving his body, "Y-You ha-*cough* n-no intention of-of p-paying us, did you?"

Gato's smile widened, "Why pay when I could have killed you after you did your job? And with your bounty to collect from the Mizukage, I'll be even richer." He snickered a bit at the thought, "Kill everyone! But leave the women," he ordered as he licked his lips while looking Kushina up and down. "It'll be fun to break them."

At those words, his men let out a cheer and began to charge them.

"I want the Redhead!"

"I call dibs at going first on the blonde! She looks like a virgin!"

"I guess it's time to bring out the big guns," Naruko sighed as she sent a disgusted look at the men calling to rape her and her sensei, though she did blush when she felt Hiruzen pull her closer to him and heard him mutter. "Mine."

As Gato's goons neared them, Sasuke unveiled the Sharingan he got in the battle with Haku and Naruko pulled her tanto out while Hiruzen slowly started forming the cloak of the first tail, Kushina moved forward after laying Zabuza and Haku on the ground as the man passed away and shouted, **"Wind Release: Shredding Wind Bomb!"** Her students watched in awe as she spat out a large bullet of wind that landed in the middle of the charging army. Tazuna fainted when it exploded and ripped almost all of the bandits around it in a fifteen foot radius apart.

Kushina then nodded to her students as Sasuke, Hiruzen and Naruko moved forward cutting into the remaining mercenaries with their assorted weapons or chakra claws and the screams began. Tazuna watched in awe as Kushina watched with pride as her students took down their first kills and by definition helped free the people from the pain these bandits would visit upon the villagers. Once the screams of horror finished, Kushina walked through the carnage calmly, violet eyes never blinking as she walked to the cowering Gato with her katana once again in her grasp, who in turn was on his knees with a small puddle of piss spreading under him.

The redhead snorted in disgust, the snarl marring her beautiful features when she saw a puddle underneath the cowering crime lord that was in the midst of begging for his life and the awful smell coming from his pants.

"Look up scum!" Kushina commanded the ugly, fat snob. The sniveling crime lord obeyed to look up at the red haired woman standing before him with her hair waving with a dark aura of a vengeful goddess around her that had a giant red eye open inside Naruko's stomach for the first time in twelve years. "**Hmm, interesting…"**

"Prepare to die you pathetic excuse for a man!" Kushina roared in rage as she lifted her sword over her head to execute the crime lord that had enslaved the people of Wave. As his head flew from his body, she turned back to see her tired students standing next to Tazuna and the people of Wave that had come in a few moments ago celebrating as they saw their Land's tyrant executed.

She resealed her katana into her wrist and walked over to the bridge builder, before bowing in apology. "I am sorry for destroying some parts of the bridge that we worked so hard for, Tazuna-san." The Hokage's Wife said. Tazuna just smiled at the woman. "It's ok, Kushina-san, we will just fix it up and complete the bridge like we originally planned." He surprised the redhead and her students as he wrapped all of them up in a bear hug. "We must celebrate the liberation of Wave! Whose with me!?"

Everyone laughed and everyone that had been on the bridge before and after smiled as they returned to the village to celebrate once they returned from raiding Gato's house.

* * *

**Three days later after Gato's execution**

The bridge was finished, fixed of craters and completed and Zabuza had been buried at the top of the hill overlooking the bridge beside Haku, his zanbato inside one of Kushina's scroll with the promise to return it to Kiri that was now in the control of the rebels. It was finally time for Team Seven to leave Wave Country.

"Well Tazuna-san, I guess this where we part ways." Kushina said with a sigh, knowing her husband was going to be worrying over the fact that they had been on an A-rank mission without contacting him the entire time.

"Aye Kushina-san, make sure to come back sometime, Tsunami enjoyed the conversations you had while cooking." Tazuna said with a smirk as Inari came back to him after giving a tearful goodbye to Naruko, though a mischievous grin lit upon his face when he saw the blush gracing the boy's face when he looked at the girl. Kushina nodded and patted her students on the shoulders before turning and walking away. The redhead smirking at her son and kunoichi student as Naruko blushed at something the blond whispered in her ear. She had been trying to figure out what was happening between the two, yet decided to let it slide so she could be prepared for her worrying husband.

"That team gave us all hope again, so all in favor of the bridge being called The Great Uzumaki Bridge say aye!" Tazuna hollered out as he came to stand in front of the people of Wave, having been declared the new Daimyo of Wave once everything got back to normal.

"Aye!" The villagers screamed in the back.

"Then it's decided, from now on and forever, The Great Uzumaki Bridge shall stand as the glowing symbol of freedom of Wave." Tazuna yelled with pride, before everyone returned to the celebrations… Which had many a hangover afterwards and somehow Tsunami being pregnant once again much to her father's rage.

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

The trip back was uneventful, except for Hiruzen flirting with Naruko and Kushina teasing the two teens about it, though the two of them denyed it profusly with large blushes. They soon arrived at the village and went straight to the Hokage tower and told Minato about what happened; who like Kushina predicted exploded with worry for his wife and son, while Asuma and his team stood in the corner in jealousy at the fact that they had only been doing D-Ranks the entire time they had been a team, though Shikamaru of course didn't care and was asleep while leaning slightly against Choji's shoulder so as to not get chewed out by Ino.

"That is one fucked up story," Asuma said as Minato fussed over his blushing wife, even as the woman promised to make it up to him in their squeaky bed later, much to Naruko's blushing pleasure as she found a way for Jiraiya to write another of his god-like books. "Okay Team Seven you can all go home now, Team Ten please stay so I can give you your mission."

Team Seven nodded and Kushina walked home to check up on her little Yuri-chan and Sasuke walked away to meet his brother at a tea shop like he promised the man after they arrived back in the village. Hiruzen and Naruko both walked out together and once they were in an alley, Hiruzen kissed the back of her hand, making the masked kunoichi blush. "I'll meet you later tonight for our date once I slip away from the house Naru-chan," Hiruzen said getting a nod from the blonde.

"Ok Hiruzen-kun," Naruko said. "I'll see you then."

They both nodded to each other and Hiruzen shot off to meet up with his mother and little sister, while Naruko decided to locate Kishin and Sai, and if not then see if she could meet up with either her uncle or Jiraiya to discuss Icha Icha.

* * *

**That's all for now, so how did you guys like the story? It took a while to get down, but I finally managed after reading a couple fics with the Wave arc for inspiration since they only stories I've really had with Wave were Shark Empress and Orochimaru's Weapon X.**

**The **'_**Wind Release: Shredding Wind Bomb'**_ **is my own Jutsu which when launched looks like a rounded wind bullet that will explode into a bunch of wind blades when it hits the ground or a wall. It doesn't really have a specific range since it is determined by the amount of chakra pushed into it. The same goes for **'_**Kushina Style: Adamantine Chain Prison'**_ **it basically is a few dozen of Kushina's chains that bind an opponent's limbs and drains their chakra to make it hard to get out off. Of course with Kushina as an S-class, the only people that are really able to break out are Kage levels and Bijuu levels like Madara etc.**

**The next chapter we will have a bit of training (Maybe) and another C-rank that will be half a month after the Wave. It will be a protection mission where they protect the Fire Daimyo's nephew on his way to getting married to the daughter of the Land of Lightning's Daimyo. I might also add in a date scene, but those were never really my forte so I don't know.**

**That's all for now, have fun. Ja Ne, Iskander Mandoraekon, signing out.**


End file.
